


Die For You

by XxScarletMaidenxX



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Romance, F/M, Hisoka has issues, Ice Powers, Love, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletMaidenxX/pseuds/XxScarletMaidenxX
Summary: The elevator came to a screeching halt and Drucilla tensed, waiting for the doors to open. This was it, she was finally going to take the Hunter’s Exam. With a hunter’s license, she’d easily be able to lose herself in the criminal underworld and finally put a stop to the awful human trafficking ring she and so many others had fallen victim to. It was her goal, to protect the innocents and make those who made her and so many others suffer, pay for their crimes.  Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the doors before they slid open, she saw fear in her dark green eyes.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

The elevator came to a screeching halt and Drucilla tensed, waiting for the doors to open. This was it, she was finally going to take the Hunter’s Exam. With a hunter’s license, she’d easily be able to lose herself in the criminal underworld and finally put a stop to the awful human trafficking ring she and so many others had fallen victim to. It was her goal, to protect the innocents and make those who made her and so many others suffer, pay for their crimes. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the doors before they slid open, she saw fear in her dark green eyes.

Sighing, she smoothed her hands down her lithe form flattening any wrinkles from the simple loose black dress that hung off her delicate frame. Taking a deep breath, she resigned herself to step off the elevator and into the dingy dark tunnel. There were various pipes and ducts running through the tunnel near the ceiling and along the walls. A short green man with a kind smile greeted her and extended a button to her with the number 69 flashing up at her.

“Welcome. Be sure to wear this at all times and don’t lose it.”

“Thanks.” Drucilla offered him a polite nod of her head as she accepted the button and pinned it to her dress before stepping further into the tunnel. The number on the badge must have indicated the number of their arrival based on the amount of people already in the dingy tunnel.

She glanced around the room and felt her nerves starting to get the better of her, there were already quite a few intimidating people and the tension in the air was stifling. A few people eyed her with curiosity, some whispered to others in jest, she didn’t look like she belonged and there was an aura of murderous intent lingering in the air that sent a shiver down her spine. Deciding this wasn’t the place to make friends, Drucilla wandered off to one side to claim a seat atop a large duct running along the floor along the wall of the tunnel.

“I haven’t seen you before.” A short middle-aged man with brown hair, a somewhat rounded nose that reminded her of a pig snout, and dark eyes approached her with what he thought was a friendly smile. “This your first time?”

Drucilla eyed him suspiciously, he’d waited until she’d broken away from the others, like a predator trying to corner its prey. Unfortunately for him, she wouldn’t be easy prey. “It is.” She offered him a polite nod of her head though was careful to keep an eye on him. Deceit hung in the air around him, it was pouring off of him in waves and left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“I’m Tonpa.” He extended a hand to her in greeting.

“Drucilla.” She replied softly as she reluctantly accepted his hand shake, he didn’t have any weapons and didn’t appear to have any form of combat training that she could discern from how he carried himself, the lack of callouses on his hands and she couldn’t sense any aura from him, but he wasn’t harmless. After one quick pump, she released his hand and waited for him to get to the point of his approaching her.

“I’m sort of a veteran around here, this is my thirty fifth time taking the exam, so feel free to ask me any questions.” He smiled.

Drucilla resisted the urge to tell him that if she were going to ask anyone questions it wasn’t going to be the person who failed the exam the most. “Thank you.” She replied in a dismissive tone.

“Shall we have a toast to our new friendship?” He asked with a smile as he retrieved two cans of juice from his satchel.

“We’re not friends.” Drucilla replied coolly, quickly getting annoyed with his hovering.

“That’s because we haven’t toasted yet.” He chuckled somewhat uneasily still trying to extend the can of juice to her.

“I’ve no desire to be friends with you, please leave me alone.” Drucilla slowly stretched to her feet and turned to walk away. He was being far too persistent for her liking, he’d done something to the drink and she’d had more than enough experiences of people trying to take advantage of her, she wasn’t about to fall into his trap.

He followed after her for a few paces and caught one of her slender wrists in his hand, “Hey I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry, you can have the juice and I’ll leave you alone.” His gaze flit down to her wrist as her pale skin suddenly turned cold beneath his grip, “Eh- are you ok-?”

“Don’t touch me!” Drucilla snarled and wrenched her hand from his grip resisting the urge to lash out at him as she felt the air begin to shift around them, she couldn’t lose control and blow it now, the exam hadn’t even started. She turned to sprint away from the persistent old man and smacked right into someone’s chest with enough force she was sent tumbling to ground landing flat on her bottom with a soft ‘oof’. Her gaze lingered upward to the man she’d bumped into and she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as she met his lethal amber gaze. “Ah. Sorry.” She squeaked as she scrambled to her feet before bowing apologetically.

His amber eyes swept over her briefly, and after deciding she wasn’t worth his time, he shrugged off her apology and shot a look of warning to the middle-aged man behind her, before strolling away. Drucilla stared after him in a daze for a few moments as fear held her in place, that man was dangerous. Those eyes haunted her, bright and filled with murderous intent, but there was also something twistedly intriguing about them and the man they belonged to. He’d appeared to be in his mid-twenties, a few years her senior, though she couldn’t be certain of his age. His hair was a vibrant crimson with an almost neon pink hue to it that reminded her of blood and bubble gum and he’d been wearing strange attire that reminded her somewhat of a clown or jester in harlequin style, complete with a pink star painted beneath his right eye and a pale teal tear drop painted beneath his left.

After regaining basic motor function, she chanced a glance behind her and saw Tonpa now white as a sheet staring at her in awe. He shook his head and turned to find himself another rookie to bother as more people began to file into the tunnel. Her gaze was frequently drawn to the crimson haired man, but he hadn’t casted a second glance her way. Who was he, applicant number 44?

Time passed slowly in the tunnel, though she couldn’t be sure how much time had passed they were too far underground for her to get any sense of time. The air only grew thicker with tension as more people arrived to take the exam and before long there were hundreds of people swarming the dingy tunnel. Her gaze was drawn to a young boy on a skateboard with spiky silver hair and bright icy blue eyes, he didn’t look to be more than twelve years old.

He sensed her gaze and turned his head in her direction. She offered him a small smile and he scoffed at her and zoomed away, deeming her not worth his time. Drucilla felt a small bubble of annoyance well up inside of her, that was the second person to brush her off and deem her unworthy. Even children found her to be nonthreatening. Though, it was probably due to the fact that there was always pain and fear in her dark green eyes, pain from her wretched past and fear that at any moment history would repeat itself and she’d be trapped in that hell again. No, she shook her head, she was stronger now, she wasn’t the weak child that had been taken so many years ago, she’d trained her mind and body for years, honing her skills, preparing herself for this moment so she could serve justice to all those who had made her suffer.

Once contestants 403, 404 and 405 arrived and Tonpa went to greet them a shrill scream echoed through the tunnel. Drucilla jumped and turned to the source of the screams, she spotted a man in a long purple cloak on his knees screaming as his arms began to fade into shimmering blood red petals that floated in the air around the crimson haired harlequin man. Her heart pounded in her chest as the man spoke.

“Oh, how peculiar,” His voice sent chills down her spine, it was sinfully twisted, “His arms seemed to have become flower petals and disappeared. No smoke and mirrors here.” He smirked as he opened his arms motioning to the hysterically screaming man at his feet. “Do be careful.” He addressed the whimpering man, “When you bump into someone, you really should apologize.” His amber gaze flicked in Drucilla’s direction for the briefest of moments and she mentally scolded herself as she let out a soft gasp.

A loud obnoxious ring sounded from behind one of the walls and Drucilla got to her feet as the wall began to shift and raise up revealing the rest of the tunnel passage. There was a man in a suit who appeared to be missing a mouth standing before them, “I apologize for the wait.” He said, though Drucilla was unsure how he was speaking without a mouth. “The registration period for hunter exam applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

They ran for hours and lost many of the participants along the way. Drucilla kept an even pace keeping a safe distance between her and the other participants and making sure she could keep her eye on Tonpa and the crimson haired man that was constantly exuding bloodlust and murderous intent. Tonpa had teamed up with three siblings to crush one of the weaker rookies and people were dropping from the race left and right. They’d been running for nearly 80 kilometers and their pace only seemed to quicken the further they got.

There were very few people, like herself, that weren’t even winded, but the majority of the group was pouring sweat and struggling to breathe as they reached a set of seemingly never ending steep stairs and their examiner, Satotz, leapt up the stairs in his odd prancing manner as if they weren’t even there and he was casually skipping up a hilltop.

Drucilla jumped as two children raced past her laughing, it was the silver haired boy who had ignored her earlier and the last applicant to arrive, a twelve-year-old boy with spiky dark hair and warm chocolate eyes wearing a pair of green shorts, green boots and a matching jacket and carrying a backpack with an odd silver fishing rod sticking out of the pack that currently had a black and red checkered briefcase attached to it. She couldn’t help but smile at the energy of the two exuberant youths and decided to pick up the pace. Her skin began to crawl as she passed number 44, she could feel his fierce gaze upon her. The air around her began to turn cold and she hurriedly calmed her nerves trying to keep her abilities under control and darted away from him before he caused her to lose control.

After escaping the men who purchased her to make their despicable snuff films, Drucilla spent her time training her mind and body and had awoken a strange ability. During her training, she’d run into a kind man who explained her abilities to her, apparently, it was something called Nen and through the use of Nen she could transmute or change her aura to resemble ice. Sometimes when her emotions became unstable the aura around her would become cold and those around her would take notice. She trained endlessly to hone her abilities and completely mask her aura at will. Years later, she’d learned to completely mask her aura in a way that no Nen user could detect her presence unless they looked right at her.

When she was younger, she’d been too afraid to ask the kind man that had helped her learn about her abilities, about the other strange occurrence. From his explanation of Nen and the various types of Nen users, the strange ability didn’t seem to fit, so what exactly was it? Was something wrong with her? Perhaps it was a curse.

Drucilla came to a stop at the top of the stairs next to their examiner and stared at the foggy forest around them in awe. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. There were all strange manner of plants and creatures stretching out across the vast wetlands and forest that spanned as far as the eye could see. She glanced down at the two kids who had raced to the top of the stairs and couldn’t help but smile at their arguing of who had won the race and who had to buy who dinner.

A chill ran down her spine as number 44 exited the tunnel and stopped a few feet away from her with the other gathering applicants. Their examiner was giving those who needed it a moment to catch their breath, probably because they didn’t want to lose 80% of the applicants in the first phase. Those lethal amber eyes swept over her and she felt her heart race as she saw a slight flicker of annoyance, but it had vanished in the next moment. Had she done something wrong? Slowly she inched away from him and made her way toward the back of the group putting some distance between them.

She spotted the two kids who had been arguing about racing a moment before sitting at the back of the group and decided it would be safe to join them. The boy with the dark spikey hair and the warm brown eyes offered her a sincere heartwarming smile.

“Mind if I join you?” She smiled.

“Not at all.” He beamed as she took a seat beside him to wait for the rest of the applicants to make it up the stairs. “I’m Gon and this is Killua.” He indicated the boy with the silver hair.

“I’m Drucilla.” She smiled and extended her hand to him, “How old are you two?”

“Twelve.” Gon grinned.

“Taking the Hunters Exam at twelve years old, that’s pretty impressive.” Drucilla noted and relaxed, propping herself up on her hands as she leaned back.

“It’s kind of disappointing.” Killua shrugged and turned his gaze elsewhere once again snubbing her. “Don’t take this the wrong way, lady, but you have zero presence, I don’t expect you to last very long.”

“Eh?!” Gon looked embarrassed by his friend’s rude behavior, “Killua-.”

Drucilla laughed at this, “Perhaps my lack of presence is a sign of strength instead of weakness.”

Killua’s icy blue eyes fell on her for the briefest of moments, “You look pretty weak to me.”

Drucilla smiled softly, “You shouldn’t judge people based on appearance, they may surprise you.”

Killua shrugged at this and turned his attention elsewhere.

A tall man who’d been wearing a suit earlier and was now shirtless with his tie around his neck and dripping sweat flopped on the ground next to them after crawling his way up the last few steps panting and gasping for air like a fish out of water. At his heels was a teenage boy with blond hair and eyes that appeared to be the color of pale charcoal, but something seemed off about them.

“Hey Kurapika!” Gon greeted the blonde who appeared to be somewhat winded from the sprint.

“Hey.” He waved between breaths, “Is this our destination?”

“No. It isn’t.” Gon informed him and everyone turned their attention to Satotz as he began to explain about the ferocious and devious creatures of the wetlands.

“Please be very careful as you follow me. If you are deceived, you’re dead.” He announced gravely as the door shut on the entrance to the tunnel and everyone was trapped in the wetlands. “These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit. Hence the nickname, Swindler’s Swamp. Follow me closely so you can’t be deceived.” Satotz turned his back on the group preparing to take off again.

“Don’t let them fool you!” Someone shouted from behind the structure of the tunnel and a beat up looking man stepped out from around the structure glaring at Satotz. “D-Don’t fall for it.” He panted as he struggled to drag something into view, “He’s lying to you!” He pointed to Satotz. “He’s an imposter! He isn’t an examiner, I’m the real examiner!”

Drucilla scoffed at this as she noticed some of the other applicants in the crowd weighing the man’s words and beginning to doubt Satotz. Anyone that had the ability to sense Nen could easily tell Satotz was the real deal and that this weak thing that was struggling to drag the body of a feeble man faced ape, was clearly an imposter. It amazed her the amount of people, that after just receiving a warning of the deceitful creatures of the area, were already falling into their trap.

“Look at this!” The man struggled to pull the man faced ape that he was dragging with him, that somewhat resembled Satotz with the mustache and hair color, but that was where all resemblance stopped. A hunter examiner wouldn’t be so weak, that even if he were mildly beat up that he couldn’t carry something as feeble and scrawny as a man faced ape without difficulty. “It’s a man faced ape, one of the many creatures that dwell in the Milsy Wetlands.” The man began to explain as people began to ask questions and become suspicious, “Man faced ape’s love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin so they are quite weak. That’s why they disguise themselves as humans, they trick humans into following them into these wetlands where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to sweep up the entire Hunter Exam applicant pool.”

Drucilla glanced around at all the angry, worried and suspicious faces. If they were all this easily fooled, they didn’t deserve to be hunters. Hunters had to deal with deception every day in their work, they needed to be able to see through it.

Six playing cards shot toward the two men under suspicion like bullets. Drucilla jumped as they whizzed past her and headed for their respective targets, the attack was so fast she’d barely seen it, but the air or murderous intent seeping from the crimson haired harlequin man was something she couldn’t miss. She turned to stare at the eerie man as three of the cards pierced the newcomer in the chest and Satotz caught his three with ease and threw a wary look in 44’s direction.

His amber gaze swept over her for the briefest of moments and she felt her heart stutter in her chest as a shiver rolled down her spine. He was quite possibly the most dangerous being here. Drucilla bit her lip as the crimson haired man spoke.

“I see, I see.” He shuffled a deck of playing cards in the air in front of him, “That settles it. You’re the real one.” His lethal gaze turned to Satotz. “Examiners are hunters, selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. A simple hunter, which we ourselves aspire to be would have been able to block my attack.”

“I shall take that as a compliment.” Satotz responded calmly, “However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for attacking an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?” The tension in the air was practically suffocating.

44 smiled wickedly, “Sure.”

Soon they were on their way traipsing through the foggy wetlands struggling to keep up with their prancing examiner. Drucilla soon found herself near the back of the group and mentally cursed her luck, she’d lost sight of Satotz, though she could see the crimson haired 44 a short ways ahead of her, if she stuck close to him, she’d make it to the second phase. As she prepared to mask her presence entirely, she picked up on the conversation of a small group of men behind her, they were planning to single out and attack 44. Did they not sense it? His overwhelmingly powerful aura? How could they not know they didn’t stand a chance?

Masking her presence entirely, Drucilla leapt into the trees and followed 44 and his pursuers. Deciding they’d already failed, they wanted to ensure 44 would never take the exam again. They thought they could play examiner because they didn’t deem him worthy of being a hunter. She watched in awe as he took out a dozen men with a single attack before turning on their leader with a sinister smile. The man cowered and begged and tried to crawl away too petrified to even walk.

44 flicked a single playing card in the man’s direction and it pierced through the back of the man’s skull, felling him instantly. Those lethal golden amber eyes, that sent chills down her spine and caused her heart to flutter, flicked in her general direction and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Had he sensed her presence?

“Well? Care to play examiner?” His eerie voice set her nerves on edge and she prepared herself for a fight, though she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

She followed his gaze downward and spotted the two applicants that had arrived with Gon, 403 and 404. He hadn’t noticed her! The air around her began to shift as her nerves got the better of her, Gon was a nice kid and these two were his friends, she didn’t want to sit by and watch them get slaughtered, but if she intervened she wouldn’t stand a chance against him. Somehow managing to keep her presence concealed she clenched her fists at her sides deciding that if 44 attacked she’d try her best to give the two below her a chance to escape.

As 44 stalked toward the short blonde and the tall dark haired guy, Drucilla noticed them discussing something in hushed tones. They were making a plan! A playing card appeared in the crimson haired man’s hand and Drucilla readied her attack.

“Now! The blonde yelled and the pair of them broke apart and bolted in opposite directions causing Drucilla to smile, it was smart thinking on their part.

Her smile fell when the twisted man chuckled softly to himself, exuding a dangerous aura and turned to go after the blonde. He paused and turned with a smile as the tall dark haired man returned with a large branch in hand. What was that idiot doing?!

“I couldn’t do it.” He said morosely as he returned to face the harlequin man with the fearsome golden amber eyes. “This may not be my fight but it’s not my style to close my eyes and run away.” Determination burned in his desperate gaze.

She had to do something, or he would be slaughtered. The air around her began to shift and miniscule shards of ice began to appear as the temperature around her plummeted, using nearly every ounce of concentration she had she was able to mold her aura into dozens of miniscule blades of ice with piercing tips. Though she had learned Nen and about her transmutation abilities, she was still a novice and it still took a lot out of her.

“LEORIO!” The blonde, Gon had called Kurapika yelled as he noticed his companion had doubled back to face the crimson haired man.

Drucilla prepared to launch an attack as Leorio ran at the harlequin man with a loud war cry with the branch raised like a club. As he swung at the crimson haired 44, it almost appeared like he struck a mirage as 44 vanished from sight and Drucilla felt a moment of panic as she lost sight of him. She nearly gasped as she saw 44 reappear behind his opponent and prepare to strike. The blades of ice quivered in the air around her, as she prepared to launch her attack.

Something smacked 44 across the face before he could attack the tall completely outmatched man and a perplexed look crossed his face for the briefest of moments as he processed that he’d been hit. Drucilla halted her attack and turned to stare in awe at the new arrival. Gon appeared with his fishing rod at the ready, he’d hit 44 with the bright red lure.

“Gon?!” Leorio gaped as he realized he hadn’t been slain.

Drucilla groaned inwardly. She liked Gon, he was a sweet kid and she didn’t want to see him get hurt, but she really didn’t want to engage 44 in combat. It didn’t appear that anyone else would walk away from combat with him, he was too strong.

“Not bad, little boy.” 44 smiled wickedly.

“Run.” Drucilla breathed begging Leorio and Gon to make a run for it.

“Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon.” He turned to Gon and stalked toward him slowly, “Let me see it.”

“Your fight is with me!” Leorio leapt to his feet and stupidly tried to launch another attack at 44 only to receive an instant knockout punch that left him lying in a heap on the ground. Had she not been able to see his faint aura, Drucilla would have presumed him to be dead.

Gon launched an aerial attack and swung the fishing pole at 44, but just like before the attack appeared to faze through a smoky after image and 44 had vanished and reappeared behind his opponent.

“Here to help your friend?” 44 asked, his curiosity piqued.

Gon leapt away from him.

44 once again reappeared crouching behind him, “Such a good boy.” His voice sent a shiver down Drucilla’s spine and she cursed herself for hesitating. He was terrifying, she didn’t want to fight him, but she didn’t want to see Gon or his friends get killed.

Gon swiped the fishing pole at 44 desperately.

Crimson haired 44 reappeared before him smiling, “I love the look on your face.” His voice was eerie.

Gon glared at the man and began swinging the fishing pole, trying to strike 44 with the lure again, but now that he no longer had the element of surprise, 44 was able to dodge each attack with ease barely moving more than a few millimeters to avoid every swing as he stalked toward the boy, muttering creepily under his breath and smiling.

“Damn.” Drucilla swore under her breath and prepared to launch her blades of ice just as 44 caught the boy by the neck. “Hang on Gon.” She breathed and released the ice blades, but halted them as 44 suddenly released the boy before he could choke the life from him.

His wild golden amber eyes widened for the briefest of moments as he noticed the blades of ice hovering in the air around him before dissolving into nothing. Drucilla breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed him scanning the trees, she’d managed to keep her presence masked throughout the ordeal, he had no idea where she was. Her heart sunk as a playing card whizzed in her direction and pierced the trunk of the tree next to her face, narrowly missing her. Fear gripped her heart and she struggled to maintain her composure and keep her presence masked, maybe it was a bluff and he was just hoping to startle whoever it was, which he did successfully.

“Don’t worry.” He knelt in front of the still coughing and spluttering Gon, “I didn’t kill your friend.” He smiled, “He passed. You pass as well. Go on and become a good hunter.”

Something started buzzing from 44 and he withdrew some strange device that had been hidden in his clothing and an eerie voice came from within, “Hisoka, you should get back here. We’re almost at the site for the second phase.”

Hisoka? Was that his name? Drucilla felt something stir within her as she looked to the devilishly handsome harlequin man.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” He replied seriously and hid the device as he got to his feet and made his way over to the unconscious Leorio and tossed him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, “It’s good to have friends. Can you find your own way back?” His voice was somewhat gentle as he addressed the shell shocked Gon.

The boy could only manage a nod.

“That’s a good boy.” Hisoka turned and walked away.

Sensing the presence of the blonde drawing nearer, Drucilla was sure Gon would be alright and hurried after Hisoka continuing to keep her presence masked. Gon indicated he could find his way, but she couldn’t without stalking the crimson haired man.

Hisoka stepped out of the forest and into a small clearing where the remaining applicants were gathered and eased the unconscious Leorio to the ground. He straightened up abruptly and turned curiously as he heard movement behind him.

Drucilla stepped into the clearing where the other applicants were currently panting and tending to minor injuries that had been obtained during their trek and felt her heart stutter in her chest as those lethal eyes fell upon her. His eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before regarding her with slight curiosity. He hadn’t sensed her presence. Those golden amber eyes swept over her for a long moment, sizing her up and just like before, he’d surmised she wasn’t worth his time and wandered away from her with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Drucilla chanced a glance at the remaining applicants, not that there were many female applicants to start with, but now there were fewer than five remaining. After a very ridiculous first attempt at the second phase where the examiner, Menchi, failed everyone because she was in a bad mood after some snide comments about Gourmet Hunters. The Chairman, a lecherous old man named Netero, took them to a new destination for the second attempt at the second phase of the exam. A strong updraft of wind swept up through the ravine and up the side of the cliff they were all standing at the edge of throwing a few applicants off balance sending them tumbling backward away from the ledge.

Her dark ebony locks swirled upward in the updraft and Drucilla squeaked and struggled to make sure her dress didn’t fly up. Once the gust passed everyone turned to the aqua haired examiner curiously. Drucilla grew uneasy as she noticed some guys standing unusually close to her, she could feel their eyes on her whenever she wasn’t looking in their direction and it made her uneasy. After all she’d been through in the world of human trafficking, she knew the look in their eyes all too well.

“Now everyone, look down the cliff.” Menchi motioned as she stood at the cliffs edge atop Split Mountain and peered down into the deep ravine down below. Drucilla peered over the edge and spotted hundreds of intricate webs with various sacs of eggs hanging down on the lower levels of the webbing.

“What is that?” Someone inquired.

“A Spider Eagle’s web.” Menchi replied.

“They build webs down there?” Gon asked curiously staring in wonder at the webbing below.

“Look below the web,” Menchi continued with a smile, her bad mood gone after her talk with the Chairman. “Those are Spider Eagle eggs.”

“Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as Dream eggs.” The Chairman joined them near the cliffs edge.

Menchi dove off the cliff’s edge and grabbed hold of one of the upper webs in the ravine below and hung there for a moment trying to gauge when the next updraft would be before making her move. Drucilla resisted the urge to snap at the fools that were currently panicking about such a feat. This phase of the hunter exam was an absolute cake walk. All one had to do was obtain an egg and make it back to the top to boil it. With the consistent updrafts that wouldn’t be hard for anyone to manage. Even without the updrafts, anyone skilled enough to become a hunter could still easily pull this off. Everyone panicking didn’t have what it took to be a hunter. After catching her egg and her updraft back up, Menchi landed swiftly back on the ledge.

“That looks fun.” Killua noted and Gon grinned in agreement.

Drucilla couldn’t help but smile at the two kids, they were practically fearless, though she knew neither of them were ordinary children. They put the majority of the remaining applicants to shame as most currently looked scared out of their minds at the thought of jumping off the cliff to get to the eggs.

“There, now you just need to boil the egg.” Menchi smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for something like this.” Gon cheered and he, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio jumped off the cliff.

Drucilla smiled and flipped off the side of the cliff after them. She heard the sounds of the applicants that weren’t cowardly running after them and a worrisome thought crossed her mind. How many people would the webs hold? She landed next to Gon and laughed as he greeted her with a cheer.

“Drucilla-san! You made it!” He beamed.

“You too, though I’m not surprised.” Drucilla giggled, he reminded her a lot of the kind man who had helped her with her abilities, something in his eyes.

One of the guys who had jumped after them released his hold on the web too early and Drucilla shook her head, he was going to plummet to his death.

“Should we go too?” Leorio pondered.

“Not unless you’re ready to die.” Drucilla pointed.

“Eh? Why?”

“There’s no wind.” Killua responded as the guy who’d let go got to the eggs and continued to plummet.

“There isn’t always an updraft.” Kurapika added.

“So, when is the next updraft?” Leorio was getting annoyed.

“Just wait.” Gon said seriously and closed his eyes sniffing the air causing the others to look to him curiously.

The webbing shifted and began to slip due to the amount of weight causing a few people to release the web in panic and go for the eggs hoping they’d get caught in an updraft.

“What’s going on?!” Leorio yelled as the webbing shook under the pressure of the weight of all the applicants.

“The web won’t hold us all?!” Kurapika pointed looking to the webbing that had begun to loosen from the cliff’s edge.

“Not yet, Gon?” Killua asked calmly and Drucilla held back a laugh as the two children were the only ones remaining calm.

The web began to give more.

“It’s gonna snap!” Leorio yelled.

Gon’s eyes suddenly snapped open, “Now!” On his cue Drucilla and all of Gon’s friends released the web simultaneously and all the other applicants followed suit.

They all plummeted toward the eggs and managed to grab hold of one before being swept up in a huge gust of an updraft and carried back up to the cliff ledge. Drucilla landed swiftly on the mountain top and chanced a glance over in Hisoka’s direction. He hadn’t jumped down with the others, but he was holding an egg in his hands. Their gazes met for the briefest of moments before he turned and headed off to boil his egg.

Once the eggs were boiled everyone got to enjoy the fruits of their efforts. Drucilla smiled as she noticed Gon heading toward some of the applicants who had withdrawn from the task and offered some of his egg to one of the contestants who’d caused quite a stir in the first attempt of the second phase.

“That was kind of you.” She remarked when Gon returned to their small gathering, “As a reward I’ll give you this.” She handed over her hard-boiled egg.

“Eh?! Really?” Gon stared in awe.

“Really.” Drucilla pat him on the head.

“Why are you being nice?” Killua asked suspiciously.

Drucilla looked to Gon, “You remind me of someone.”

“Who?” The four asked curiously, thinking Gon was one of a kind and momentarily worried there were two of him.

“My mentor.” Drucilla smiled and turned to join the remaining applicants on the airship as the sun made its descent and the sky began to become blanketed with stars.

They all met in a large room on the airship with walls of windows overlooking the forest below as they flew away from Split Top Mountain. The chairman, a lecherous old man who wore strange wooden sandals wearing a white traditional men’s kimono, stood before them. His ears were stretched with two simple piercings in each and he had a somewhat scruffy white beard and a thin ponytail atop his head. Next to the chairman was the green man who had welcomed everyone at the beginning of the exam and distributed everyone’s number badges.

“Allow me to properly introduce myself to the 45 remaining applicants.” He addressed the room, “I am Netero, Chairman of the Selection Committee for this year’s Hunter Exam.”

“I am his secretary, Beans.” The green man added.

“Originally I had planned to make my appearance during the final phase of the exam. But since I’m already here, I’ll accompany you for a while and enjoy this nice edgy atmosphere.” Netero chuckled.

“We are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8:00am tomorrow morning.” Beans added, “You’ll find dinner waiting for you in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. Please feel free to do as you please until you are called.”

And with that they were dismissed. After a quick meal, Drucilla wandered away from the group as some of the men who had been leering at her before kept watching her. She got an uneasy feeling and had started to notice people around her shivering and looking around wondering why the temperature had suddenly dropped.

“Hey, don’t be like that, we just want to talk.” A tall man with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes smiled at her in what he assumed to be a charming manner, though it came across as creepy. Judging by his hairline, he appeared to be in his late thirties.

“I don’t want to talk, go away.” Drucilla called back to her two pursuers as she hurried her pace down the door and window lined corridor trying to find some place that people wouldn’t stumble upon at random. She knew from the looks in their eyes that they weren’t going to give up the chase. Years of experience dealing with men like them, taught her that much.

“Heh, we really don’t want to talk either.” The other man, a somewhat shorter, more muscular man with light brown hair and grey eyes, laughed once they were a safe enough distance from the group that he was sure no one would know. They thought she was stupidly walking herself into a trap and couldn’t believe their luck.

“I’m warning you.” Drucilla hissed icily once she was certain they were far enough away from the group, that no one would find them, for quite some time.

“You don’t need to be so cold. Take it as a compliment, we find you pretty enough to tempt us.” The muscular man laughed.

Drucilla’s dark green eyes narrowed into a glare at this, and she noticed the shift in the air and mentally cursed herself as she saw the windows near them beginning to ice over. They were really pissing her off, “For your own safety, I advise you to walk away, now.”

The two men laughed and made a move to grab her, but she was faster. She slipped away from them casting her hands out and watched with a slow wicked smile as she concentrated her aura around her hands and it began to mold into two ice daggers. Their guffawing was cut short as they realized the girl they’d thought was weak and helpless was now standing quite a distance from where they had attempted to grab her and armed.

“You really should have listened.” Drucilla hissed and lunged forward catching them both off guard as she momentarily vanished from their line of sight. She plunged the daggers into the chests of the two cretins and smiled sweetly down at them as their bodies began to convulse knowing her icy daggers had pierced their hearts and were currently freezing all of the blood in their system. It would be a slow death and would take the body a moment to process what happened due to the piercing cold that slowed all of the body’s response times.

Once their bodies stopped convulsing, the daggers melted away to nothing and she hurriedly dragged their bodies into a nearby broom closet and ran to the nearest restroom to wash the blood from her hands. She chanced a glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark green eyes looked tired and dull. Smoothing out her dress as she moved toward the door, she took a deep breath and tried to regain control of herself before stepping into the corridor and heading off to find somewhere safe to sleep.

She didn’t trust many of the applicants, she’d gotten many looks during the first and second phase of the exam and it made her uncomfortable. There were few people she’d feel comfortable with, Gon and his friends would be okay, but they were all quite young. She wasn’t sure if anyone tried to start something if she’d feel okay getting them involved.

After a while she stopped at a room that she didn’t hear any voices coming from within. If she found an empty room, that would be the best option. She opened the door and felt her heart stutter in her chest as she was met with a pair of startled golden amber eyes. He looked momentarily surprised to see her, but recovered in an instant.

“Ah- Sorry, Hisoka-san.” Drucilla blushed, she thought about turning around and leaving but realized if she were in the same room as him, no one would follow her. “Would it be alright with you if I stayed here?”

He shrugged in response, but watched her carefully as she claimed a space near the wall adjacent from him, “Have we met?” His voice sounded oddly closer than what she had expected and when she turned to him she jumped as she found him kneeling in front of her watching her curiously again.

“I accidentally bumped into you earlier today.” She squeaked, “I’m Drucilla.” Hesitantly she extended her hand to him.

He caught her hand in his and her heart began to race and for a moment she worried that she’d give him frost bite if he held onto her hand for too long as she started to lose control as her nerves got the better of her. Her heart stuttered in her chest as he raised her hand closer to his face and for a fleeting moment she thought he was going to kiss the back of her hand.

“You’ve got blood on your hands.” He smiled eerily and Drucilla quickly wrenched her hand away from him.

“So, do you.” She retorted.

His wicked smile struck fear in her heart and for a moment she worried that she’d upset him by snapping at him like she had. “So, I do.” He chuckled, “But that’s not so surprising.”

She felt like he was mocking her and resisted the urge to release her aura. If she challenged him, he’d accept it and she would lose and she couldn’t afford to reveal any of her secrets, especially secrets she had no control over or explanation for.

Hisoka returned to his original seat and resumed building his house of cards. “I offer you my congratulations, Cilla-chan.”

“What?” Drucilla squeaked as her heart started to pound in her chest once more and the air around her suddenly began to shift.

“You managed to sneak up on me four times today.” Hisoka’s smile was twisted and his piercing eyes ensnared her causing her breath to hitch in her throat and the air in the room to drop a few degrees.

When he’d looked annoyed earlier, it was because she had passed him and he hadn’t sensed her presence. At least she hadn’t done anything to offend him, though she was still unsure how he felt about her being able to surprise him. “Most weren’t intentional.” She apologized.

“How long were you following me in the wetlands?” Hisoka asked her curiously.

Drucilla paled, “From the beginning.”

Hisoka pondered this for a moment before moving on, accepting her answer. “Did you notice anyone else?”

Why would he ask that? Drucilla paused for a moment as a thought crossed her mind, he still believed her to be weak and powerless with no presence, he didn’t think her capable of using Nen or being the one responsible for the ice attack. “No.” She settled back leaning against the wall and closed her eyes hoping he’d stop questioning her and let her sleep in peace as she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle. Her nerves were on edge and it was taking all she had to keep her abilities under control.

A brief sense of murderous intent came from his direction and Drucilla flattened herself to the floor with a soft yelp narrowly avoiding being impaled by a playing card aimed straight for her head. She stared up at the queen of hearts sticking out of the wall where her head had been moments before. Hisoka frowned at her reaction.

“What the hell?!” Drucilla snarled as she leapt to her feet.

“It slipped.” Hisoka smiled mischievously.

“Liar.” She reached down to grab the card and squeaked as it suddenly wrenched back on its own and returned to Hisoka. “How did you do that?” If she used Gyo he’d know.

“It’s a secret.” He winked and motioned for her to sit back down, “Goodnight, Cilla-chan.” His eerie smile nearly reduced her to a puddle.

“Goodnight.” She mumbled softly before sitting back down and closing her eyes. Hisoka had been testing her and she wasn’t sure if she had passed or failed his test.


	4. Chapter 4

They had seventy-two hours to complete the third phase and get from the top of Trick Tower, a massive cylindrical tower that stood over hundreds of stories high atop a steep mountain with sheer cliff drops on every side. After some moron claiming to be an expert mountain climber got attacked by giant creepy alien baby looking creatures with wings, everyone realized they couldn’t simply climb down the side of the tower.

Drucilla’s dark green eyes swept the crowd of applicants and she noticed there were fewer people standing at the top of the tower than there had been moments before. Hisoka was among the applicants that had disappeared along with the creepy pin cushion man that wore what looked like an acrobat costume. Maybe he and Hisoka were from the same murder circus. She spotted Gon and Killua tapping at a tile near the edge closest to her.

“What are you two doing?” She asked curiously as she approached them and couldn’t help but laugh as Killua looked momentarily startled to see her before shooting her a glare.

“Drucilla-san!” Gon greeted her with a grin, “We saw some guy fall through this tile.”

“Hey! Don’t tell her.” Killua groaned, Gon was too honest.

“Oh, so some of the tiles are secret passages into the tower.” Drucilla pondered.

“But I think you can only use them once, this one won’t open now.” Gone replied.

“Well let’s look together.” Drucilla smiled and turned to walk away, only to plummet downward with a scream as the tile she stepped on gave way.

She fell a good distance before landing with a splash in a pool of water. Coughing and sputtering, she surfaced and strained to see in the darkness. It was too dark, she couldn’t see anything. She felt around in the water and couldn’t feel any surfaces and after a quick dive, realized she couldn’t find the bottom within a reasonable distance. The point of the test, she assumed, was to make applicants panic at the thought of the unknown thinking the bottom could be endless and there was no way out.

Drucilla swam in one direction and eventually found a wall, when she felt the wall with her hands looking for a ledge to climb out of, she realized there wasn’t one and sighed in annoyance. There was probably a very small niche in the wall for her to continue on her path or some underground cavern. Deciding she had enough swimming blindly in the water she slapped her hand atop the water and smiled as it began to turn to ice and she was able to hoist herself up onto the ice. She hugged the wall and using her Nen, with each step she took the water began to freeze around her giving her a foothold. After hours of wandering along the walls in the dark room, she found a gap in the wall and felt around with her fingers. It was a very narrow hallway.

She hopped onto the ledge and ventured blindly forth down the narrow hallway after a few twists and turns, she noticed a faint glow of light and cringed at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she examined her surroundings, she was in a small room that had two doors one with an x over top and one with an o over top between the two doors was a small table that had a single wrist band sitting atop it.

“I’m guessing I take this.” She shrugged and reached for the wrist band.

“Correct.” A voice rang through the room, startling her. She spun around to glare at a speaker on the wall behind her.

“Because that’s not creepy at all.” She grumbled sarcastically as she slid the band on her wrist. “Alright disembodied voice, would you mind explaining, please.”

“My name is Lippo, I’m the warden here as well as the examiner for the third phase. It’s simple, to decide which path you take, choose a door with your wrist band. The level of difficulty of each path you take will depend purely on your instincts.” The voice responded.

“Or you’re just saying that so I overthink my choices, waste time and psyche myself out and no matter what option I select the doors go to the same place.” Drucilla noted with a smile and laughed as the speaker went silent. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She pressed the x button and stepped through the door.

“How big is this place?” She gaped as she stepped onto a thin stone bridge that hung over what appeared to be multiple ecosystems, it crossed over a forest, some kind of marshland, a pit of spikes and a dark jungle. “Strange thing to have in a prison.”

The bridge was too thin for her to walk normally, it was similar to a gymnastics beam. Chancing a glance up, she spotted various nests hanging in wooden rafters that crossed the ceiling and sighed. Things were going to attack her as she tried to cross the beam. Perhaps this was some weird torture for prisoners, they could either fall into the various ecosystems and face whatever creatures may be down there, fall to their death in the pit of spikes or get attacked by whatever winged beast may be protecting the nests.

She took a step forward onto the beam and groaned as she heard a chorus of loud shrieks. Ginormous winged creatures with the heads of lions and bodies of snakes swarmed toward her. “Not even sure that’s a face a mother could love.” Drucilla grimaced at the ghastly sight of the creature that looked like some failed experiment.

Due to her petite frame and small feet, she was able to dart across the beam with little difficulty. Most of the prisoners were probably men and probably had a terrible sense of balance, so she could see how it might be a challenge. After making it to the other side unscathed she found herself in another narrow stone corridor and came across another set of doors with an x and o overtop.

Selecting x again, she made her way through her next set of doors. She paused as she stepped into a room filled with prisoners, all oozing bloodlust. A chorus of whoops, whistles and catcalls echoed through the large stone room and her eyes narrowed into a glare as she saw the hungry looks in the eyes of the prisoners filling the room.

“We can do whatever we want with her after we kill her, right?” Someone guffawed.

“Hey warden, doesn’t it look bad if an alarming percentage of your prisoners die?” Drucilla pondered as she looked to a speaker box near the ceiling over the door she assumed she had to get to.

“They volunteered for this knowing all the risks involved.” Lippo responded calmly.

“So, no hard feelings if I kill them all?” Drucilla smiled as the prisoners swarmed toward her.

“If you could somehow manage that.” Lippo responded with a chuckle, “No hard feelings.”

“Oh good.” Drucilla smiled wickedly as she concentrated her aura into her hands. Her aura turned to ice and began to mold into two wicked curved swords. She froze in place as she spotted a familiar face in the horde of prisoners, a face that made her blood run cold. “What the hell are you doing here?” Her voice came out in a snarl and for a moment the horde of prisoners halted their advance.

A man in his late thirties with what most would consider a handsome face, bright hazel eyes and lightly tousled auburn hair, broke through the front line of prisoners. He looked momentarily taken aback as he took in her current appearance, “You look familiar.”

Drucilla’s hold on her ice blades tightened and the blades began to shift on their own, becoming warped and wicked and sprouting a second blade at the other end. “Bastard.” The edges of her vision were beginning to turn red as she was consumed with rage and she lost her grip on her Nen.

Some of the prisoners began to grow uneasy as the temperature in the room dropped and ice appeared on the floor around the young woman’s feet and began to slowly spread across the floors, stretching up the walls it reached and even the ceiling. They shifted uneasily becoming wary of the petite woman as a dark murderous aura like nothing they’d ever encountered oozed from her every pore.

“Ah! You wouldn’t happen to be little Dru-chan, would you?! My look at how you’ve grown.” The auburn-haired man beamed, “I’m a little surprised to see you here, I’ve seen your work, you had some of the best reactions, though the idea of a snuff film is that the victim dies.” He looked her up and down, “I’m quite glad you survived, I’d love to play with you again.”

An animalistic, rage filled, blood curdling shriek escaped her lips as her vision turned red and she lunged forward into the onslaught of prisoners, hacking, slashing and ripping through anything and anyone that got in her way. Her enraged snarls were drowned out by the frantic desperate screams of the helpless prisoners as they were ripped apart.

She lost herself in her fury, blinded by her wrath and the need to make that wretched man suffer. After a while, the screams began to fade and all that could be heard was the soft splash as Drucilla stepped through the sea of blood, searching for his body, praying he was alive so she could rip him apart with her bare hands as her mind began to fill with clarity.

A choked gurgling cough sounded from her right and she swiveled around to search the body strewn ground for the source. A sinister smile twisted onto her lips as she spotted the auburn-haired man, less an arm and a leg and sporting a very ghastly looking gash across his torso struggling to crawl across the bloody floor in a futile attempt to get away.

Drucilla stepped on his spine halting his retreat and giggled as he let out an agonized scream. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“What the hell kind of demon are you?!” The man yelled and let out a gut-wrenching scream as she used her wicked ice blade and easily sliced off his remaining hand. “You should have died!” He cried.

Drucilla knelt on the blood-soaked ground and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I did.” She plunged her blade into his back and drew a long deep gash down his spinal cord splitting it in half, paralyzing him in an instant and leaving him to bleed out in a sea of blood and corpses. “The others will pay too.”

Her breathing became labored as she stumbled down the corridor, she’d expelled far more energy than she should have and used too much of her Nen. It made her weary and weak if she overdid it. As she stumbled down the corridor, the ground floor suddenly dropped into a slide and she fell with a scream down the chute like slide in the darkness. A door of light opened up before her and she skidded to a stop in a large ovular shaped room that had stone doors lining the entire wall.

“Drucilla, applicant #69 is second to pass the third phase. Total time seven hours and thirteen minutes.” A voice announced overhead as Drucilla lay flat on her back in the middle of the room trying to regulate her breathing.

“Cilla-chan?” His voice sent her heart a flutter. She should have known he’d be the one to finish first.

“Hi, Hisoka-san.” She managed between gasping breaths, she’d gone overboard. She lost control of herself in her rage and need for vengeance.

His face appeared in her line of sight, his bright golden amber eyes regarded her with interest. “You’re soaked in blood.” Was he concerned for her?

“I don’t think any of its mine.” She mumbled and closed her eyes, the lights were too bright and it was taking everything she had to stay conscious.

“Hm?” Hisoka’s voice sounded far too pleased. Maybe he hadn’t been concerned, maybe his interest was more like some twisted arousal at the fact that she could potentially be capable of slaughter.

If she had any strength left, she would have jumped as she felt his arms slide beneath her and lift her off the ground. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka smiled, but his smile fell as he realized the girl in his arms had lost consciousness. When he’d first seen her, he didn’t sense any kind of aura from her. She was petite and looked weak, he hadn’t expected the girl to make it past the first phase.

Drucilla was constantly surprising him. There weren’t many people that could follow him completely undetected and he was beginning to suspect that the girl may be a Nen user and have the ability to mask her aura. The thought of this excited him. It was entirely possible she’d be a worthy plaything and could keep him entertained.

His eyes swept over her taking in her blood-soaked appearance. Her macabre appearance was a pleasant surprise, before she’d lost consciousness he’d sensed a darkness in the air around her and could feel bloodlust oozing from her and it got him all riled up. He hadn’t expected the young woman to be capable of such feelings, she’d appeared sweet and demure. Now he was beginning to suspect she had a darkness within her and an insatiable bloodlust that rivaled his own and he was tickled at the prospect.

He sat back down with his back against the wall and eased her onto the ground with her head resting in his lap before resuming building his house of cards. Though his interest was piqued, he hadn’t witnessed the young woman doing anything remarkable, it would be disappointing if she truly was as weak as she appeared to be.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dream/Series of Flashbacks_

_“Mommy!” An eight-year-old Drucilla cried in a panic as the sounds of women screaming and men dying echoed from the village._

_Her mother, a dark beauty with silken ebony hair, lightly tanned skin and eyes like hellfire smiled down at her. “Don’t worry, Mommy will always protect you.” She bent down to kiss her atop the head and Drucilla felt something wash over her, some strange aura that made her stomach churn uneasily._

_“Mommy?” Drucilla cried as she watched her mother arm herself with two giant battle axes._

_“Stay out of sight, Dru.” Her mother ordered before slipping out of their small cottage home._

_Drucilla peered through a crack in the curtains as fear and panic gripped her heart. Her mother was a hunter, a strong fearsome hunter. She watched in awe as her mother’s battle axes became encased in fire as she launched a barrage of attacks against the men wreaking havoc on their village. They were taking women and children captive and killing all the men._

_The villagers cried out in joy as they spotted the female warrior laying waste to the horde of invaders. She moved with a swiftness and grace that was unmatched, most would be slowed down by the great battle axes, but if they hindered her in the slightest, she didn’t show it. The people began to cheer and those who had already been captured called for help. It looked like her mother was going to be the victor and everyone would be saved and Drucilla cheered her on from the cottage._

_A massive spear like thorn suddenly pierced through the female warrior’s chest from behind, plunging through her and piercing into the earth, holding upright. Drucilla let out a horrendous shriek as she saw her mother impaled by the giant spike. Blood bubbled from the beautiful woman’s lips and her hellish eyes flit to the cottage. Their eyes met. Her mother glared, she wasn’t going to give up. She brought down one of her great axes onto the spike breaking it so she could move._

_She turned to face whoever was responsible and Drucilla screamed as another spike pierced her through her chest. “MOMMY!”_

_“You would have fetched quite a price.” A cold voice tsked in disdain as a tall man with long dark hair stepped forward. “Pity.” A spike appeared in his hand._

_Her mother looked to the window once more. Tears streamed down Drucilla’s cheeks as their eyes met once more. ‘I love you and I will always protect you.’ She mouthed the words as if in prayer and Drucilla let out a guttural wail as the man drove the spike through her mother’s skull._

_Everything faded to black as Drucilla lost herself in her grief. She’d been captured by the vile man who had killed her mother and fell victim to the human trafficking trade in the black market. Vile, filthy, despicable low life scum that didn’t deserve to be called men purchased her, tortured her and tried everything in their power to break her. After trading hands, a few times, she’d been sold to one of the lowest of the low, a man who made his profit filming the torture, rape and murder of innocents for the pleasure of the demented._

_“You’re going to be a star, kid.” His cold voice echoed in her mind and the vision faded to a dimly lit stone dungeon. It was a house of perversion and horror with all manner of instruments and equipment._

_Twelve-year-old Drucilla struggled to raise her head in her drug induced state. The flashing red light from the camera was the only thing her hazy mind could focus on. She blocked out the pain, she blocked out the mortification and the self-loathing; all she could think about was that blinking red light as some vile scum crawled on top of her. Her mind began to clear and the realization of what was about to happen next struck her with terror. She was going to die. They were going to torture, demean and degrade her until she couldn’t bear it any longer, then they would kill her._

_She screamed. Despite all she’d been through she still had hope that her mother would somehow save her from the afterlife, that she’d somehow be saved and be able to escape this hell._

_“Ah. Such a lovely sound. Scream for me again, Dru-chan.”_

_Drucilla struggled against her bonds and let out another scream as panic gripped her. She couldn’t die here! She had to live, she had to escape, to avenge her mother and make every last scum that had ever dared to lay their vile hands on her or any other innocent suffer._

_The masked man atop of her retrieved a dagger from the bedside and slowly drug the blade across her chest and laughed as an agonized scream escaped her. “Cry for me. Beg me for your life.”_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks. No one was going to save her._

_After nearly an hour of torture, the vile man slit her throat and laughed cruelly as he watched her bleed to death. That was the first time she experienced death’s cold embrace._

Drucilla woke to sunshine on her face and soft plush grass beneath her. A thin layer of cold sweat lined her body and tears she refused to let fall welled in her eyes. It had been a long time since she’d revisited that hell. Seeing that vile man in the tower must have brought everything back to the surface. Rage bubbled up inside of her. They would all pay, every last one of them would suffer.

She could hear someone talking nearby, it sounded like the disembodied voice from the tower. He was explaining something. How did she get outside? What had happened? If the third phase was finished, then that meant she’d been unconscious for more than two days. Slowly, she opened her eyes and cringed at the blinding light. Her body still felt heavy, but she was able to move.

After taking a deep breath, she sat up and looked around at the remaining applicants there were only 24 others. Everyone was staring at her and she realized there was an insatiable bloodlust seeping from her every pore, it was so thick and suffocating the aura of bloodlust was nearly visible. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, quelling the bloodlust within her, she needed to save it for those who deserved it. Her gaze swept over the applicants, most were staring at her warily, but there were a few regarding her with interest, and one crimson haired golden amber eyed murderous magician that was staring at her with a hunger, she’d never seen before. It sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

Forcing herself to tear her gaze away from him, she looked to the man that was speaking standing next to a cart with a black box atop it. He was short, wearing all black with black glasses. The majority of his head was bald with what looked like, an attempt at, a purple mohawk, but instead sort of made him look like a chia pet atop his head sprouting wild purple hair.

“…To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted.” He’d apparently been explaining something while she was losing herself in her murderous thoughts. “There are twenty-five numbered cards in here. In other words, the numbers correspond to all remaining applicant’s ID numbers. Now I need you each to draw a card in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward.”

Everyone looked around curiously wondering who had finished the tower first and Drucilla turned her head to avoid his gaze as she felt his intense stare boring into her as he made his way to the box. After Hisoka drew his card everyone glanced around waiting for the second person to step forward and Drucilla sighed and shakily got to her feet.

As she made her way to the cart she heard a few people gasp, clearly no one had expected much from her. It would be their downfall to underestimate her. She caught Killua’s gaze and threw him a wink as he stared at her in awe. When she reached the cart, she smiled at Lippo and extended her hand to him, “No hard feelings, right?”

Lippo chuckled and accepted her hand not caring that she was head to toe caked in dried blood from all of his prisoners she’d slaughtered, “Color me impressed, Yuki-Onna.” He said the last part so only she could hear.

Drucilla released his hand and drew her card before moving out of the way. She felt Hisoka’s gaze upon her and avoided looking at him to the best of her ability, but it was difficult to resist staring at him. He must have been the one to carry her out of the tower despite his injuries, though she knew they didn’t hinder him in the slightest, he was far too strong for such small surface wounds to be a hindrance. 

After everyone else collected their cards they were told to remove their stickers. Drucilla peeled away the sticker and stared down at the number, 34, flashing up at her. Lippo explained that in order to pass the fourth phase after the week-long stay on Zevil island an applicant had to have 6 points. Everyone’s own ID badge was worth 3 points and their target was worth 3 points all other badges not the target or one’s own, was worth one point. They boarded a ship soon after and Drucilla disappeared to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She nearly jumped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like an aboriginal with all the dried crusted blood covering her face, neck, arms and legs. After nearly twenty minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, she’d managed to get all of the dried blood off her body, then started the process over again with her hair. It was difficult without the use of a shower, but the sink got the job done, though it looked like someone had been murdered on the counter. Hurriedly she cleaned up the blood splattering the counter before returning to the main deck to join the remaining applicants.

“Drucilla-san!” Gon beamed as she joined him and Killua as they showed each other their targets.

“Hey Gon, hey Killua, I’m glad you two made it.” She smiled as she sat next to Gon.

“How did you finish second?” Killua asked in annoyance still not believing the petite woman to be strong.

Drucilla giggled softly, “I deceive others into believing I’m helpless and weak. It makes them drop their guard easier.” She winked.

“Who’s your target Drucilla-san?” Gon asked curiously.

Drucilla handed her card to Gon and he and Killua pondered it for a moment.

“Who is that?” Killua asked curiously.

Drucilla scanned the applicants and found her target, “The man in the blue over there with the dark green hair.”

“You memorized everyone?” Killua asked trying not to sound hopeful.

Drucilla laughed, “What number?”

Killua stubbornly turned his head, not wanting to ask for the woman’s help.

“199.” Gon piped up causing Drucilla to giggle and Killua to smack him over the back of the head.

“It’s one of the three siblings, I’m sorry I don’t know which one, but I’m sure they’ll all be together.” Drucilla indicated the three brothers who had worked with Tonpa earlier in the exam to crush a rookie.

“Oh, that’s helpful.” Killua grinned mischievously.

“What about you, Gon?” Drucilla smiled, but felt her heart drop as Gon handed her his card and she saw Hisoka’s number glaring back at her. She was about to try and offer him some kind of reassurance but paused as she saw him trembling and a burning determination flash in his warm eyes.

“Are you happy?” Killua asked with a smirk. “Or scared?”

Gon thought carefully for a moment, “Both, I guess. In a straight up fight, I wouldn’t stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his badge, I have a real shot.”

Drucilla could feel the worry rolling off of him in waves and draped her arm across his shoulder, “You do have a real shot. You don’t even have to engage him in combat if you can be quick and stealthy enough, and it helps that you can use range to your advantage.” She indicated his fishing pole.

Gon smiled, “Thanks Drucilla-san.”

“Aren’t you two allies?” Killua pondered as his gaze swept over in Hisoka’s direction.

“Hisoka and I?” Drucilla asked in awe, “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“He carried you out of the tower.” Gon pointed.

“He did?!” Drucilla squeaked and Gon and Killua looked around curiously as a chill swept over them.

“And you were sleeping with your head in his lap.” Killua pointed.

“I was?!” Her face turned scarlet.

“Drucilla-san, do you like Hisoka-san?” Gon asked with a grin.

“What?!” Her voice went up an octave and Gon and Killua exchanged knowing looks. “That’s preposterous, he’s terrifying.”

“You like him.” Killua and Gon replied in unison causing her to groan.

“Children know nothing in these matters.” She stuck her tongue out at them and folded her arms across her chest in a feigned huff causing them both to snicker. As the boat docked she got to her feet and joined the others as the lady that was acting as their guide began to explain the order of departure.

Hisoka was the first one on the island which set everyone’s nerves on edge. It was possible everyone could just be walking into slaughter, but Drucilla had a feeling that wasn’t the case. She turned as it was her turn to depart and waved goodbye to Gon and Killua.

“Good luck.” She smiled at them before making her way onto the island, once she was out of view she took to the trees. They had one week to accomplish their goal. Her plan was to take her target’s badge the moment he stepped into the forest and hide until the time was up and they were to return to the boat.

She only had to wait about fourteen minutes for her target to exit the boat. After her ordeal in the tower, she was unable to use her Nen and had to rely solely on her own strength. Once he stepped out of view of the boat, into the forest, Drucilla leapt from the tree. He barely managed to dodge her attack and stumbled into a nearby tree, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry, I want to get this over with as quick as possible.” She smiled sweetly before lunging at him.

He was a skilled martial artist and had obviously trained for many years, but was no match for her. She had him unconscious before the next person disembarked from the ship. His badge was tucked in his pocket. After retrieving his badge, she moved him out of the path so no one would see him and took off to find a place to hide for the duration of the exam.

After finding a suitable place to hide, tucked in a small cavern carved into the side of a small mountain top, she decided to try and get more rest in hopes of restoring her ability to use her Nen. She’d need it if she happened to be the target of someone strong. A terrifying thought crossed her mind, what if she were Hisoka’s target?

Deciding not to dwell on that horrifying thought, she curled into a ball tucked against the side of the small cavern and closed her eyes to regain her strength. Over the course of the next few days she snuck out when night was at its darkest to scavenge for food and returned to her hiding spot to rest and recover. The last time she’d expelled too much Nen, it took her nearly a month to recover. She didn’t have that kind of time.

One afternoon she sensed an overpowering dark aura, the air was thickly laced with bloodlust coiling around her threatening to choke the life from her. She peered out of the cavern down to the forest below and felt her heart begin to race as she spotted Hisoka down below darting toward some old man. He wasn’t in his right state of mind, he was so consumed with his need to kill he blindly raced forward, his guard was down.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Gon hiding on a ridge in perfect view of where Hisoka and his target would inevitably clash and couldn’t help but smile at how clever a move it was. He was waiting for Hisoka to strike his target, when his guard would be at its lowest, to steal his badge.

“Smart thinking.” Drucilla commended him with a giggle as she watched from above as Hisoka struck his target down and held back a laugh as Gon’s fishing hook snatched Hisoka’s badge away from him. “Run.” She urged the boy as he caught the badge as Hisoka’s opponent fell. He was standing there in stunned silence unable to believe that he’d actually gotten Hisoka’s badge. “Run.” She urged him again hoping he’d run.

Gon bolted out of sight and Drucilla let out a sigh of relief before applauding him quietly. He’d grown so much in such a short amount of time. He certainly had the makings to be a great hunter. She settled back into her hiding spot, deciding Gon was out of danger.

After a few hours, she woke from her nap with a gasp as fear gripped her heart and the air around her turned thick with the dark cloying aura of bloodlust even more intense than earlier. She crawled to the edge of her cavern and peered out. Hisoka was standing in a clearing with an eerily perverse look on his face. He wasn’t moving. Perhaps something was wrong.

Despite her better judgement, Drucilla decided to leave her hiding spot to see if Hisoka was alright as the dark aura emanating from him, led her to believe otherwise. “Hisoka-san?” She called tentatively as she approached him, “Are you alrigh-?” She cut off with a gasp as he swiveled around to face her.

The haunting look in his piercing eyes sent a chill down her spine, he looked at her without clarity and a terrifying thought crossed her mind. He was too far gone in his bloodlust, something had riled him up and now he’d have to kill to get back to his right state of mind. If she retreated in anyway, he’d attack.

Standing her ground, Drucilla attempted to reason with him, “Hisoka-san…”

He took a step toward her and she instinctively took a step back and cursed herself as she did so. His hands twitched at his sides and two playing cards appeared poised between his slender fingers, one in each hand. There was only a dark twisted hunger revealed within his golden amber gaze, he was going to kill her.

“Hisoka-san, stop.” Drucilla pleaded, she couldn’t rely on her Nen, not that she stood a chance with her Nen, but it may have been possible for her to use it to run away.

He lunged for her in the next instant.

Drucilla darted away with a yelp only to come to a screeching stop with a scream as he appeared before her. He was too fast! “Hisoka-san, please stop.” She squeaked.

He attacked so fast she didn’t see it coming. The playing cards cut her down with ease and she crumpled to the forest floor in crippling agony as blood poured from the deep gaping gash across her throat and chest. Desperately, she clutched at the wounds, though she knew it was futile, they were fatal. Tears welled in her eyes and panic gripped her heart. She couldn’t go through it again! She didn’t want to die.

Hisoka’s gaze filled with clarity and he looked to the two bloody playing cards in his hands before turning to see who he’d killed. His stomach churned uneasily as he spotted a familiar petite frame crumpled on the ground. He knelt beside her and swept her silken ebony hair from her face, “Sorry, Cilla-chan.”

Her fading dark green eyes met his gaze as her heartbeat began to slow.

He hadn’t wanted her to die just yet. She intrigued him. There was something mysterious about her and he had been looking forward to playing with her and finding out all of her secrets. Blood was beginning to fill her lungs and throat; it was going to be a slow painful end. Deciding to end her suffering, Hisoka lifted her cold bloody body into his arms and held her delicate trembling frame against him, never breaking eye contact; before plunging a card into her chest with enough force that it pierced through her heart, killing her in an instant. Her body fell limp in his arms and he felt something stir within him as he set her down in a small patch of flowers next to a gentle stream.

“Goodbye, Cilla-chan.” He breathed as he closed her eyes and left her to her eternal slumber. “It’s such a pity that you had to be the one to stumble upon me in such a state. I’d been looking forward to playing with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Drucilla woke with a scream, her body still burning from the reanimation process. Hot tears streamed down her pale cheeks as her insides ripped themselves apart and reformed. She clenched her fists at her sides as the pain became unbearable and nearly broke the sound barrier as she let out an earth-shattering scream. Dying was never painful, it was coming back to life that was unlike any pain she’d ever experienced. She’d been ripped in half, torn limb from limb and even blown to bits, and each death while unpleasant was still less painful than her body piecing itself back together again.

Her body convulsed, consumed in agony and she frantically clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides trying to find something to grip onto. Her hands smoothed out in the plush grass beneath her and bumped into a nearby rock, she attempted to grip onto it and winced as it shattered in her grasp. After a few minutes in pure anguish, the pain began to dull and her breathing became steady.

Shakily she rose to a sitting position and paused as she noticed something fall off her chest as she sat up. Her gaze fell on the playing card that landed near her splayed out fingers. The queen of hearts glared back up at her. Did Hisoka feel remorse for killing her? He hadn’t really been in a conscious state of mind. Had she listened to her instincts and just stayed in hiding none of this would have happened, her secret could have remained a secret and everything would have worked out.

She had no idea how long she’d been dead, usually it only lasted for a few hours, at most a day which meant it was probably getting close to the time for everyone to gather back at the boat. Hisoka was certainly going to be surprised. The only good thing to come of her death, was that when she’d come back to life her Nen had recovered.

Her body trembled as she struggled to get to her feet, he’d moved her to somewhere more peaceful after he’d killed her, perhaps he did feel some small amount of remorse. She picked up the queen of hearts and smiled as she flipped it over and found a heart painted on the back in blood, but she knew from the smell of it that it wasn’t her blood. It was a macabre yet sweet gesture in his own twisted way.

Drucilla looked down at her tattered dress and sighed before peeling it off, she set to work ripping and retying it in various places so that she’d at least be covered. Thanks to Hisoka’s attack there were deep gashes in the front that left absolutely nothing left to the imagination and she really didn’t want anyone else to see her in such a state. Once finished with her modifications she slipped into the dress and grimaced, it was shorter and tighter than what she had wanted, but it would have to do.

A voice rang across the island, it was the lady who had acted as their guide to the island, calling for everyone to return to the starting point. Drucilla sighed, at least Hisoka had left her and her target’s badge with her, so she’d still pass the fourth phase of the exam. She tucked the badges into the top of her dress and held the queen of hearts in her hand and slowly made her way back to the starting point. What was she going to say to him?

As she got within view of the boat she spotted 6 applicants standing near the docking plank to the boat. Her heart skipped a beat as her gaze fell on the crimson haired harlequin magician. He looked to be in a sour mood and everyone was standing a good distance away from him. Was he really upset that he’d killed her?

Drucilla smiled and completely masked her presence before darting forward as fast as she could. She managed to appear behind him without his notice and held out the playing card pressing the corner into the back of his neck. “You missed.”

Hisoka spun around the moment the card touched the back of his neck catching her wrist in his hand before realization dawned on him. He stared down at her with wide eyes. “Cilla-chan!” A wickedly perverse smile twisted onto his lips, “I killed you.”

“Do I look dead?” She asked with a coy smile and felt a shiver roll down her spine as his eyes swept over her.

“May I please check your badges, Miss Drucilla?” The guide asked politely and Drucilla displayed her two badges. “Very good.”

She made a move to step away from Hisoka, but his grip around her wrist tightened, keeping her at his side. “Hisoka-san?”

“You’re going to be very entertaining, Cilla-chan.” He smiled.

Drucilla felt something stir within her at his words wrenched her hand away from him as her face began to burn. The temperature began to drop as her heart skipped a beat. She stepped away from him trying to keep her cool composure.

“Gon!” Killua called with a grin as he looked behind Drucilla and the creepy magician.

“Oh, three more applicants arrive at the last second.” The guide smiled and looked to the ridge behind them.

Drucilla smiled as she spotted Gon, Kurapika and Leorio approach. Gon appeared to be sporting a rather nasty bruise on his cheek and Drucilla looked to Hisoka curiously, “Picking on children?”

Hisoka smiled, “That wasn’t all my doing.” He didn’t deny that he’d hit Gon.

Drucilla frowned at this. Once everyone was gathered, they took the boat to a nearby island where they could board the Chairman’s airship. She kept her distance from Hisoka and stuck with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio once aboard the airship.

“Good job, you three.” She smiled as she found them all in one of the corridors leaning against the railing looking out the windows.

“Drucilla-san!” Gon beamed, “You made it!”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Drucilla teased him. “You three alright?” She pondered as she concentrated her aura into her hand behind her back and formed a simple ovular piece of ice before extending it to Gon for the swelling above his black eye.

“Ah, thanks Drucilla-san.” Gon smiled and accepted the ice from her.

“Here Gon, wrap it in this first or you may get frost bite.” Leorio reached for his briefcase for some gauze to put around it before looking to Drucilla. “Didn’t that bother you?”

Drucilla shook her head, “Not at all.” She forgot other people were much more sensitive to ice and it could cause damage to their skin with prolonged direct contact. “Sorry I should have thought to grab a towel or something with it, thanks for being prepared.” She smiled at Leorio.

“I have an announcement for all applicants” Beans’ voice sounded over the airships communication system, “The Chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room on the second floor. We will start with # 44, Hisoka-san.”

“Interview?” Leorio pondered.

Drucilla shrugged, “Who knows.” She didn’t think the murderous magician would be very receptive to an interrogation and based on the intensity of the aura he was exuding, she wagered to guess he wanted to fight with the Chairman.

After a few minutes, Beans’ voice came over the communication system once more, “# 69, Drucilla-san.”

“See ya.” She waved to the others and made her way to the reception room for her interview.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she reached the reception room, she’d managed to make it there without running into Hisoka. She knocked at the door.

“Come in.” The Chairman called.

Drucilla politely bowed as she stepped into the room.

“Please have a seat.” He motioned to a cushion in front of the table he was seated at. “I just want to ask a few questions to satisfy my curiosity.”

Drucilla took a seat and waited for him to begin.

“First, why do you want to become a Hunter?”

Drucilla’s heart pounded in her chest as she thought of her deep-rooted hatred, her need for vengeance and her need to deliver justice to those who had made her suffer. The temperature shifted in the room and for a moment she lost her grip on the masking of her Nen. “I want to put a stop to many of the dealings in the criminal underworld.” She said after a long moment.

Netero scrawled on his pad of paper, “Oh? Anything in particular.”

“Human trafficking.” She clenched her fists with such intensity her nails pierced through the skin of her palm and blood bubbled up in the palms of her hands.

“I see.” He scrawled across the paper once more, “Which of the nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?”

“Eh?” Drucilla felt heat rise in her cheeks, “I don’t’ have my eye on anyone.”

Netero threw her a curious look as she blushed. “Which of the applicants are you interested in.” He amended, but chuckled as that only appeared to make matters worse as her cheeks reddened further.

“I’m not interested in anyone.” She huffed.

“Alright then.” He chuckled and scrawled something else on the paper before continuing, “Next, which of the applicants would you least want to fight?”

Drucilla pondered this for a moment, “I don’t want to fight, Gon #405 because I wouldn’t be able to fight him seriously and I don’t want to fight Hisoka-san, #44 because I’ve no interest in a one-sided massacre. I know a futile fight when I see one.”

Netero scrawled something again before setting his pad of paper to the side. “Being able to reanimate after death, that’s a Nen ability I’ve never seen before.” He commented casually.

Drucilla smiled and placed her hand atop the table concentrating her aura into her hand and molding it into the shape of a lotus blossom which she left atop the table, “I’m not sure to what you are referring, I’m a transmuter and can give my aura the properties of ice.” Of course, they’d somehow witnessed it.

“Hm.” Netero actually looked baffled, “That’s interesting. I assume this isn’t the first time you’ve come back from the dead. When did it first happen?”

“Is this still part of the interview?” Drucilla asked curiously.

“No. The interview is over.” Netero pointed.

“Do you know why it happens?” She asked seriously.

Netero shook his head, “I do not.”

“Then, I’m done answering questions, if you don’t mind.” Drucilla bowed and got to her feet.

He didn’t make any attempt to stop her and she exited the room, closing the door behind her. The moment the door was shut, a hand clapped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her torso pinning her arms at her sides.

“You’re avoiding me, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka’s voice chimed in her ear.

She struggled against him, to no avail. He was far too strong. Hisoka easily maneuvered her to some other part of the airship. Once they were tucked away in a room a great distance from anyone else on the ship, he released her from his hold and smiled wickedly as she turned to him, her dark green eyes narrowed into a piercing glare that stirred him up inside.

“What the hell?!” Drucilla snarled.

“I killed you.” Hisoka noted absently.

“Maybe, you’re losing your touch.” Drucilla smirked.

“Shall I give it another try?” Hisoka’s eyes brightened as a playing card appeared in his hand.

“No!” Drucilla panicked as he took a step toward her. “Stop!” She lost her grip on her Nen and the floor at their feet turned to a sheet of ice.

Hisoka stared at her wide eyed and mouth slightly agape before his lips curled into a perverse smile, “Cilla-chan, you’ve been holding out on me.”

She made a move to run for the door, but fell back with a squeak as Hisoka appeared before her not seeming the least bit phased by the ice. Landing on her bottom, she slid across the floor and bumped into the opposite wall and groaned as she hit her head against the metal frame.

Hisoka chuckled at her display, “Not yet, Cilla-chan.” He smiled as he slid over to her and offered her a hand up.

Heat burned in her cheeks, she was making a complete fool of herself. It was her ice, she didn’t need assistance, she could stand without difficulty if he wouldn’t fluster her so much. She slapped his hand away from her and threw him a glare. Hisoka shivered as her eyes pierced through him. His smile grew as he noticed ice inching up the walls and freezing the doors and windows blocking their escape.

“I knew you would be fun.” Hisoka beamed as he knelt before her.

“Don’t!” She hissed as he reached for her.

Tiny ice spears shot up from the ice around her defensively and it took everything he had to keep himself composed. He wanted nothing more than to destroy and devour her. Though he felt conflicted, he wanted to fight her when she was serious, he wanted to torment and break her in every possible way, but he also didn’t want to see her hurt. He’d never been so conflicted before and it annoyed him.

Hisoka was used to death. It came with the territory, but her death didn’t sit right with him. He’d thought it was remorse, but now he wondered if it was simply because on a subconscious level he’d known he hadn’t succeeded in killing her and now saw it as a challenge.

“Will you play with me, Cilla-chan?” He smiled wickedly.

“No.” She glared.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to die again.” She growled, before realizing what she had said and dropped her head into her hands with a groan, “Forget you heard anything, please.”

She could feel bloodlust oozing from him and swore under her breath, she’d practically waved a big red flag in his face that said ‘go ahead, try and kill me, it can’t be done’ and Hisoka had responded with ‘challenge accepted’.

Drucilla cringed as his hand shot toward her. She opened her dark green eyes and stared in awe as he gently ruffled her ebony hair, “Let’s play some other time, Cilla-chan.”

“Huh?” She pondered only to let out a panicked yelp as he pulled her into his strong arms.

“I think you’ll be my favorite, plaything.”

Her face burned at his words and their close proximity. “Hisoka-san, let me go.”

Hisoka shivered at the tantalizing fear and vulnerability in her soft voice, “I’m glad you’re alive, Cilla-chan.” His voice stirred something up inside of her.

Drucilla managed to escape the murderous magician by freezing his feet to the floor once he released her from his hold and ran as fast as her legs would take her from that room, until she spotted Gon and Kurapika staring out a window watching the setting sun.

“Hey.” Her voice was breathless and nearly two octaves too high.

“Drucilla-san.” Gon smiled, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bright as usual.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked curiously sensing the heavy atmosphere.

“Gon’s been acting off since the fourth phase, I wondered if something had happened.” Kurpika responded shooting a concerned look in the younger boy’s direction.

“Hisoka was my target.” Gon paused.

“I saw you steal his badge, I was quite impressed.” Drucilla smiled.

“I waited for the perfect chance and stole his badge, but someone else was tailing me and he got me with a poisoned dart. Soon after, Hisoka took his badge back from the person who got me, and he left it with me.” Gon continued.

Drucilla smiled softly, she didn’t think Hisoka could be so nice.

“He said that I owed him now.” Gon kept going with his story.

Drucilla glared, she should have known better.

“Hisoka said that?” Kurapkia asked in awe.

“I told him I didn’t need it, and he sent me flying.” Gon said softly.

What?! Drucilla clenched her fists at her sides and Gon and Kurapika jumped as ice shot across the windows. That bastard! “He did what?!” She snarled.

“Eh, Drucilla-san?” Gon jumped at the sudden venom in her voice, “Is there a snow storm? Why is there ice on the window.” He reached out to touch the window and stared in awe, “It’s on the inside.”

“I have to go.” Drucilla grumbled and turned to storm away. She marched to the reception room where Netero was still hosting interviews and barged into the room causing Netero and the applicant that resembled a pin cushion to turn to her with curiosity. “I take it back, I WANT to fight Hisoka.” She snapped before turning and storming away.

It wasn’t safe for her to be around people right now. The temperature around her was easily around forty degrees below zero.


	7. Chapter 7

Drucilla found some spare clothes to change into as her dress was completely done for and opted for a pair of black shorts and a loose fitted teal top that hung off her shoulder. She slipped into a simple pair of strappy black sandals and joined the other applicants in a large room with high ceilings and various people from the Hunter’s association standing against the wall. Gon greeted her with a big grin and she brushed past Hisoka, icily, as she went to join Gon and his friends.

“Good morning Drucilla-san.” Gon beamed.

“Good morning.” She smiled and gave a polite nod to the others. “Ready for the final phase?”

“I wonder what we’re doing.” Gon grinned and everyone turned as Netero stepped into the room with a large bracket board.

“For the final phase, we will be holding a one on one tournament.” Netero explained.

Everyone looked to the strangely drawn bracket, at the very top was a single bracket, “So only the last person standing, passes?”

“No. One win is all you need to pass.”

“So only one person will fail?”

“Exactly.” Netero responded seriously before pulling off the bottom strip of paper to reveal who would be fighting, “And here’s the bracket.”

Drucilla smiled as she noticed she and Hisoka were the first fight. She had a few choice words for him about his unhealthy interest in Gon. Her mentor had saved her from hell and Gon reminded her so much of him, she felt protective of him.

The others began questioning the balance of the bracket, but Drucilla didn’t care. She started planning her strategy of attack.

“The rules of battle are quite simple.” Netero continued, “Weapons are allowed, no cheating, if your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end. Are we clear?” When he received no objections, he nodded, “Let the final phase begin.”

Drucilla turned her icy gaze to Hisoka, “Let’s go.”

Hisoka smiled, “Are you cross with me, Cilla-chan.”

“What gave you that idea?” She bristled with rage and everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably and began scanning the room curiously as the temperature dropped.

Hisoka’s smile stirred something within her and for a moment, she almost lost her resolve as he smiled at her, a twisted smile that nearly reduced her to a puddle. “You’re getting me all riled up, Cilla-chan.”

They stepped into the center of the room and faced off. Drucilla clapped her hands together concentrating her aura into her hands and molding it into a wicked looking scythe. Hisoka looked far too pleased as he saw the scythe of ice appear in her hands. The room filled with gasps as people stared at her strange ability in awe.

“I concede.” Hisoka grinned.

“WHAT?!” Drucilla snarled.

“Let’s play again another time, Cilla-chan.” He winked and walked back to where the remaining applicants were standing leaving her standing in the middle of the room fuming.

“Hisoka!” She growled, “Get back here, we’re not done.”

Hisoka smiled, “You won, Cilla-chan.”

She stormed toward him and the other applicants standing nearby took a step away to avoid the freezing air around her. “I don’t accept my victory and I’m still angry with you.” Her grip tightened around her scythe as she bristled and readied herself for a full-blown tirade.

Hisoka placed his hand over hers keeping her from slashing at him or anyone else with her scythe before bending forward and capturing her rose petal soft lips in a kiss, stealing her words away.

“EH?!” Everyone gaped.

Her scythe vanished as she was blown away by his kiss and she mentally scolded herself as she melted into him, forgetting why she’d been angry with him in the first place. Realization of what was happening suddenly dawned on her and she fell away from him with a squeak and tumbled backward landing flat on her bottom red faced and struggling to regulate her breathing.

“Sorry, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka smiled innocently, “What were you mad about?”

Scarlet faced, Drucilla folded her arms across her chest and scurried away to stand on the sidelines. It was just a quick peck, but it sent her heart aflutter and left her breathless and wanting more. She mentally scolded herself; he was dangerous, sexy as hell, but dangerous none the less. She shook her head as she realized she’d just thought of him as sexy and hurriedly buried her face behind her ebony locks.

Hisoka’s next opponent would be Kurapika and the next match was between Gon and the bald ninja, Hanzo. Drucilla struggled to calm her nerves as Gon and Hanzo stepped into the center of the room. She refused to look in Hisoka’s direction as her face was still burning from the heat of embarrassment.

At the start of the match Gon took off with a quick leap trying to put some distance between him and his opponent and Drucilla winced as Hanzo caught up with him in a flash. She glared as Hanzo struck Gon in a pressure point on the back of the neck that rendered him immobile. That was a dirty trick, was he so insecure with his own abilities he didn’t think he’d stand a chance against a child?

“Gon!” She clenched her fists at her sides as Hanzo propped him up and dug his knee into Gon’s spine while telling him to surrender and admit defeat. Hanzo was merciless, the moment Gon would attempt to get back to his feet, the ninja would knock him down with a brutal strike. If that bald bastard kept hurting Gon, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stop herself from impaling him with hundreds of ice needles.

“Gon! You don’t have to push yourself, you’ll still have another chance!” Leorio yelled from the sidelines next to her.

“Leorio!” Kurapika reprimanded him, “If you were in Gon’s position, would you surrender?”

Gon was much too stubborn to surrender, he reminded her so much of her mentor that it was starting to get scary. Perhaps they were related. Three hours had passed and Gon continued taking the beating. Streaks of blood smeared across the floor from Gon’s various cuts and scrapes from hitting the stone floor.

Drucilla clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to keep her mind semi-occupied to keep her from stepping in and slaughtering the ninja. She winced as her nails cut through her skin over the freshly healed wounds from when she’d pierced through the palms of her hands the day before. Blood pooled in the palms of her hands and dripped to the floor around her, freezing whatever it came into contact with.

“Drucilla-san?” Kurapika looked to the floor in awe as her blood began to freeze.

“I can’t watch this anymore.” She winced only to jump as Leorio started screaming.

“I’m gonna kill you! I’ll fight in his place!” Leorio took a step forward only to be blocked by Hunter Association mediators in suits.

“If you interfere, Gon will be disqualified.” The referee of the match pointed.

Deciding he’d had enough of kicking the kid around, Hanzo knelt beside him, “I’m going to break your arm, so surrender.”

Drucilla glared, “Your death will not be a quick one.” Her voice was dark and venomous and a chill swept through the room.

Hanzo hesitated as Drucilla released the mask on her aura and the room became thick with malice and bloodlust. He stared at the petite woman in awe before snapping the bone in Gon’s left arm.

“GON!” Drucilla and Leorio cried.

Hanzo began spouting some crap about his way of life as a shinobi and tried to show off balancing himself on one finger. Gon struggled to his feet and kicked him in the face sending him flying back before collapsing to the ground with a whimper of pain.

Gon struggled to get back up and Drucilla smiled, “My heads cleared up a bit after all the pain and your blabbering.”

“GO GON! Kick him while he’s down!” Leorio yelled causing Drucilla to giggle.

Hanzo got to his feet and revealed a hidden blade, “I’ll cut off your legs so that they can’t be reattached. A permanent injury should help wake you up. But first, I’ll ask you once more. Say you surrender.”

Gon pondered for a moment, “That’s a problem!”

Everyone in the room stared at him blankly.

“I don’t want my legs cut off, but I don’t want to surrender. So, let’s find a different way to fight.” Gon cried.

Hanzo stared at him incredulously, “Do you understand the situation you’re in here?” He snapped.

Everyone on the sidelines snickered at this.

“You’re in no position to make demands! Are you trying to mess with me?!” Hanzo yelled. “I’m seriously gonna cut your legs off.”

“But I won’t surrender. And besides if you do that I might bleed to death and you would be disqualified. Right?” Gon looked to the referee.

“Yes.” The referee responded trying to hold back a laugh.

“See. That’s a problem for both of us.” Gon pointed and Drucilla couldn’t help but laugh. They most definitely had to be related, Gon and her mentor.

In the end, Hanzo surrendered to Gon’s stubbornness and Gon wouldn’t accept his victory, so the bald ninja rendered him unconscious. Drucilla sighed, she still wasn’t about to befriend the ninja but she was grateful to him for how he handled the end of their battle. Though she still harbored a lot of ill will for what he put Gon through.

After their fight, Drucilla accompanied Gon to his recovery room. During his fight with Hanzo he’d mentioned he wanted to become a hunter to find his dad who was also a hunter. She was curious to find out the name of his father, she had a feeling it was her mentor, there were far too many similarities. She owed him her life, but he’d vanished when she no longer needed his help. If Gon was really his son, she could repay some of her debt by helping him out whenever she could.

A few hours later, Satotz appeared to fetch her for orientation and congratulate her on passing the exam. He assured her he’d stay with Gon till he awoke. Before she left, he asked her not to tell the other applicants about her Nen and explained for those who had not accessed it yet, they were still undergoing the exam. After agreeing to his request, she made her way to the orientation room. Drucilla sighed as she stepped into the room, it looked more like a classroom with slanting rows of benches and desks. Nobody else had arrived yet.

She took a seat a few rows from the back and propped her elbows up on the desk and dropped her head into her hands. It was finally happening, she’d obtained her Hunter License, she could now start on her plan for vengeance.

Someone dropped onto the bench next to her and her face burned scarlet as she turned and spotted Hisoka smiling at her, “Congratulations, Cilla-chan.”

“Don’t touch me.” She squeaked and attempted to scoot away from him, but he caught her wrist in his hand holding her at his side.

“How is Gon?” He asked her with sincerity as Leorio and Kurpika took their seats and they both turned to hear her response with interest.

“He’s still sleeping, but he’ll be fine.” She sighed.

“Not that I’m not grateful for your assistance, but why are you so interested in Gon?” Kurapika asked her curiously and Drucilla wanted to point out that it was the twisted magician at her side that had the sick interest in Gon.

“He reminds me of my mentor.” She said with a faraway smile, “He found me when I was in a dark place and helped me get back on my feet. I wouldn’t be who I am today without him.”

Hisoka looked to her curiously.

“What’s Gon’s last name?” She asked Kurapika, though she had an idea in her mind already.

“Freecss.”

Drucilla couldn’t help but laugh at this, “As I thought.”

“What is it?” Leorio pondered.

“Gon must be his son.” She smiled as the remaining passing applicants took their seats. “Where’s Killua?” She asked and noticed Kurapika and Leorio turn grave. “What happened?”

“We’re not sure. After his fight with his older brother, Illumi.” Kurapika indicated a man who appeared to only be a couple of years older than her with long straight black hair, sitting in the front row. He was wearing Pin Cushion’s outfit, less the pins in his face and Drucilla came to a sickening thought of realization, the pins somehow changed his appearance. “He wasn’t acting like himself and then he killed Bodoro and was disqualified.”

Drucilla looked to Hisoka, he and Illumi had been working together for some of the exam, it was his voice on the device in the first phase. She opened her mouth to question him but let out a furious squeak and nearly fell off the bench as he pressed a long slender finger to her lips.

Hisoka chuckled as he kept her upright, “You alright, Cilla-chan?”

“I haven’t forgiven you for earlier.” She grumbled bitterly.

“Allow me to redeem myself.” Hisoka smiled mischievously and Drucilla mentally kicked herself as she felt herself sigh dreamily as she thought of him kissing her. His smile grew and Drucilla resisted the urge to groan, he was trouble.

The Chairman stepped into the room drawing everyone’s attention and saving her from further embarrassment. The examiners, with the exception of Satotz, followed him into the room along with his secretary, Beans. Beans distributed everyone’s hunter licenses and offered them his congratulations as he passed them and the Chairman launched into the orientation. After a while of listening to the old lecherous man explain, Drucilla grew bored and molded her aura into the palm of her hand atop the table and began forming tiny little ice people.

She felt a dark aura emitting from Hisoka’s direction and turned her head curiously. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the look on his face, he was regarding her with an unhealthy interest and had a wicked smile across his lips. Resisting the urge to groan, she lost her hold on her aura and the figures vanished.

“You’ve been holding back, quite a bit, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka smiled slyly.

Drucilla forced herself to look away from him. Of course, she was holding back, her true strength and rage were reserved for the lowlife scum who had made her suffer. She tuned into the conversation as she noticed Leorio and Kurapika were dramatically arguing with the Chairman and committee of examiners over the decision to disqualify Killua.

The doors behind them suddenly burst open, causing Drucilla to jump, she was too comfortable in Hisoka’s presence, she’d dropped her guard and left herself completely open, which was foolish. He was far too dangerous and far too interested in her for her to be so stupid as to leave herself open. She smiled as she saw Gon on his feet. His left arm was in a sling and a hard cast, but it didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest as he marched down the steps in the center of the classroom like room and stopped next to Illumi, sitting in the front row near the aisle. The man with the long straight ebony hair didn’t so much as look in his direction as Gon glared at him for a long moment.

“Apologize to Killua.” Gon demanded.

Illumi turned to him curiously after a moment, “Apologize? For what?”

“You don’t know what you did wrong?” Gon asked incredulously.

“Nope.” Illumi hummed emotionlessly.

Gon clenched his fist at his side, “You’re not qualified to be his brother.” He glared.

“I wasn’t aware I needed to qualify to be his sibling.” Illumi responded simply.

Drucilla tensed as Gon lashed out and caught Illumi’s arm in his hand wrenching him from his seat with his iron grip. She knew Killua was scarily strong and apparently, he was too scared to even take one swing at his brother, which meant Illumi was possibly near Hisoka’s level of scary. If he got serious with Gon, Gon was in trouble. And from the look in Hisoka’s eyes, the thought had crossed his mind as well. She felt somewhat reassured that if Gon were in real danger, Hisoka would step in.

“Friends don’t need to qualify either!” Gon yelled as he tightened his hold on Illumi’s arm. They stood in a silent stand off for a moment, Gon gripping Illumi’s arm in a vice grip, “Don’t bother apologizing.” He said after a long pause. “Just take me to see Killua.”

“What will you do then?” Illumi asked calmly, not seeming the least bit phased by Gon’s grip, though from the slight crunching sound, Drucilla knew it had been broken in the young boy’s grip.

“That’s obvious!” Gon snapped, “I’m gonna bring Killua back.”

“You make it sound as though I kidnapped Kil. He walked out of his own accord.” Illumi noted.

“But it wasn’t by choice.” Gon challenged, “You guys were manipulating him. It’s the same thing as kidnapping.”

The Chairman stepped forward and spoke up about Leorio and Kurapika’s complaints with the ruling concerning Killua and explained the reasoning behind Killua failing and that the decision was final. Though, this news didn’t sit well with most of the people in the room, which led to a shouting match between the other applicants who passed save for Drucilla, Hisoka, Gon and Illumi.

Drucilla looked to Hisoka curiously after the archer called out Kurapkia for his strange match with Hisoka. What had Hisoka said to him? He turned to her, sensing her gaze and pressed his finger to his lips and winked. He wasn’t going to tell her. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him as Gon snapped, tired of everyone arguing over who should have passed and who deserved to pass.

“This is all pointless. There’s no use arguing over who should have passed. If you aren’t happy about passing, keep working until you are satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he’ll definitely pass. It’s unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is.” His grip tightened on Illumi once more, “What does matter… If you’ve been forcing Killua to kill against his will all this time, I’ll never forgive you!”

“Never forgive me, huh? So, what are you going to do?” Illumi asked.

“I won’t do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I’ll never let you see him again!” Gon declared boldly.

Drucilla sensed that Illumi was starting to get annoyed and would possibly attack Gon as he suddenly reached for the boy. She shot to her feet, “Don’t even think about it.” Her voice came out in a hiss as she glared down the emotionless man, who turned to her with a look of curiosity at her outburst as Gon jumped away from him.

“Hm?” His cold dead eyes bore into her

“If you harm him, I will kill you.” Drucilla growled.

The Chairman cleared his throat as the air in the room began to plummet. He regained control of the room and motioned for Beans to continue explaining all they needed to know about their hunter licenses. Once Beans finished his explanation, they were all dismissed as new licensed hunters.

Once dismissed, Drucilla got to her feet and turned to Hisoka and extended her hand to him, she’d probably never see him again. This thought made her feel both relieved and sad. “Goodbye, Hisoka-san, it’s been,” She paused to think of a good word, “interesting, to say the least.”

Hisoka smiled as he accepted her hand and Drucilla let out an embarrassed squeak as he pulled her into his arms, “Don’t look so sad, Cilla-chan, we’ll see each other again, very soon.” His voice sent a delightful tingling shiver down her spine.

“W-what?! Why?” She demanded as she struggled to break from his embrace, though she had to admit she liked the feeling of his arms around her and how she fit perfectly against his tight lean torso.

Hisoka winked before disappearing in a flash leaving her standing in a daze. What did he mean by that? How soon? Was he going to stalk her? She groaned and fell back onto the bench.

Gon smiled, “What are you going to do now, Drucilla-san?”

“Hide from that freak.” She grumbled half-heartedly as she got back on her feet and met the trio by the door following them to the courtyard. She ruffled Gon’s spiky hair and smiled down at him, “Unless you think you need a hand?”

Gon pondered her offer for a moment, he hadn’t seen her fight throughout the entire exam, but knew she’d finished the tower in record time and had seen her do something he believed impossible when she’d fought Hisoka. She was strong and with her help he had a feeling it would be a cake walk, but he couldn’t rely on her, he wanted to get Killua back with his own strength, “I think I’ll be okay.” He smiled as they made it outside.

“Of course, you will be, you’re Ging’s son, after all.” Drucilla smiled.

“EH?!” Gon gaped at her, “You know Ging?”

“Of course, he was my mentor.” She chuckled.

Gon looked like he wanted to ask her a million questions, but hesitated.

“He’s a great man. I wouldn’t be here now, if it weren’t for him.” She said softly, “Though his people skills could really use some work.”

Gon grinned. “Thanks, Drucilla-san.”

Drucilla held her hand out and focused her aura into the palm of her hand, molding it into the shape she wanted and freezing it in place. A thin card of ice appeared in her hand, she formed a tiny ice needle and etched a series of numbers into the card before handing it to Gon. “Careful it’s cold.” She cautioned as he reached for it.

“What’s this?”

“My number. If you ever need anything, call me.” She smiled, “It won’t melt or disappear.”

“How can you do that?” Kurapika asked her curiously.

Drucilla smiled, “You’ll learn when the time is right.” She waved goodbye to the trio, “It was nice meeting you three, I wish you all the best and hope to see you again.”

With the exam finished, and her hunter’s license in her possession she was now free to enact her revenge. She could kill every last one of those scumbags without any repercussions. Now, it was time to get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Paranoid that Hisoka was actually stalking her, Drucilla took a very roundabout way to get home, instead of the usual two-day trip via airship, she went out of her to stop at various tourist traps. Her two-day trip took nearly a week and once she felt satisfied that she wasn’t being followed, headed for her home. She had a nice ritzy studio apartment in one of the biggest crime capitals in the world. It was a city that was always in darkness due to the smog and corruption that lingered in the air.

“Hey Spike.” She greeted her fake cactus as she stepped into the small studio apartment and dropped her keys in a tray next to the sad plastic cactus. “Miss me?” Sometimes she got lonely on her own, and she moved around too much for pets and had a problem controlling the temperature in the apartment. Most plants didn’t like frost, as she soon found out when she’d tried to keep a plant, so she bought a cute plastic cactus and named it Spike for company.

A strange sense that someone was watching her washed over her and sent a shiver down her spine. Frantically she scanned the room, but nothing appeared to be amiss. Her gaze fell on the door behind her, standing wide open and she paused. She thought she’d closed it behind her, as she always did. Shaking her head and deciding she was being paranoid, she shut and locked the door before crossing the open room to a table sitting next to her sliding glass doors to her small balcony.

No messages on the answering machine. She froze as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and swiveled around, frantically searching the apartment with her eyes, but nothing was out of place. “Is someone there?” Her voice shook unsteadily and she cursed herself for her weakness.

If there had been someone lurking in her apartment, why would they have answered her? She ducked behind the simple cherry blossom bedecked room divider to her bedroom and stopped at a giant black cabinet. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she threw open the doors, she was finally able to set to work. The doors flew open revealing a slew of maps and pictures of her targets. She smiled to herself as she placed a simple blue pushpin into a location on the map a few blocks from her apartment.

There was a large casino, owned by a tycoon in the underworld. He was famous for the human auctions he held every three months. By her calculations, the auction would have ended yesterday and he’d be celebrating in his penthouse at the top floor of the casino tonight, enjoying the spoils of his endeavors. A glass shattered in the kitchen and she cursed herself for screaming.

Regaining her composure in an instant she hurled a blade of ice into the kitchen and felt her heart drop as she heard a familiar voice let out a loud obscenity. “Min?” She poked her head around the room divider and breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a young man about a year or two older than herself with the sleeve of his jacket pinned to one of her cabinets. He was pretty short for a guy, standing only a few inches taller than herself and he had a cute baby face that made him look like he was a teenager, though the stubble lining his chin tended to confuse people. His pale blonde hair was currently dyed a vibrant teal and hung in loose waves down to his shoulders.

“Holy Hell, Dru! You almost killed me!” He snarled.

“Why the hell are you in my apartment?” She glowered as she waved her hand, causing the blade to vanish, releasing him.

He turned to her, his bright tawny eyes filled with amusement, “Raiding your fridge.”

“What else is new.” Drucilla rolled her eyes, “Clean that up.” She motioned to the broken glass littering the kitchen floor and turned back to her bedroom.

“When did you get back?” He called over to her as he found a dust pan and hand broom beneath the sink and began cleaning up the mess he’d made.

“Just now.” Drucilla shrugged as she searched her closet for an appropriate outfit for the task at hand.

“I expected you to be back a few days ago,” Min pointed.

“I took the long way.”

“Eh? Why? I thought you’d be gung ho about slaughtering some pigs.” Min chuckled.

“Oh, believe me, it’s all I can think about.” Drucilla smiled wickedly, “I thought I was being followed, wanted to make sure I lost my tail.”

Min froze, “Someone was able to tail you? The master of ‘holy hell when did you get here’ you?”

Drucilla rolled her eyes at this, “I’m not as strong as you seem to think I am, Min.” She cautioned him.

“I literally saw you get ripped in half and walk away a few hours later good as new. If there are people stronger than that, they’re demons.” Min grimaced as he thought back to the memory.

Drucilla had met Min when she was 15, a year after Ging had left her on her own deciding he had nothing more to teach her. He’d been forced into prostitution at a young age to repay his family’s debts. His mother had been sick and they couldn’t afford the medicine, so his father turned to loan sharks. He’d been beaten nearly to death, barely clinging to life, by some low-ranking thugs that had jumped him and gang raped him. Had she not been wandering around the city looking for information, she wouldn’t have been able to stop them.

It was the first time she’d used her Nen to kill someone. Min didn’t know whether to thank her or run for his life, he probably would have run if he had the strength. She’d carried him to a safe place and tended to his wounds and ever since, they’d been good friends. He supported her mission to slaughter everyone involved in human trafficking and other underworld dealings and tried to help her obtain information on those she wanted to kill the most, those who had personally made her suffer.

“When do we leave?” Min asked her shaking her from her thoughts.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re going to kill that bastard at the casino, right?” Min grinned.

“I am.”

“When do we leave?” Min grinned.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not coming with me, this time.” Drucilla said softly as she turned her back on him and returned to her room to find a suitable outfit.

“What?! You can’t go alone, he’s going to have security, a lot of security! If you die there, you’ll just end up being a snuff film star again.”

“I don’t plan on dying there.” Drucilla noted coolly, “And to ensure I don’t die there, I can’t be worried about protecting you.”

Min shot a glare in her direction, but he couldn’t argue. He wasn’t as strong as Dru. He knew he held her back and he was always grateful to her for saving him and slowing her pace so he could keep up, but he didn’t want her to go in alone. He wanted to be of some use to her, she’d done so much for him, she saved his life, took care of the loan sharks and made sure his mother got the best care in the world.

“So, don’t protect me, if I die it’s on me.” Min grumbled stubbornly.

“No.” Drucilla looked to the window in her bedroom as she saw her ebony curtains flutter outward in a breeze. “Hey, did you open this window?” She asked curiously.

“No, why?” Min stepped into her room to see what she was talking about and stared at the open window curiously, he’d been at her apartment many times while she was away taking the Hunter Exam. The window had been shut the last time he’d left her apartment and she lived on the 70th floor, there was no way someone would be crazy enough to break in at such a height. “That’s weird. Poltergeist clown?” He chuckled.

Drucilla stiffened at this, “Clown?”

“Eh, do you not like clowns, Dru?” Min laughed.

Drucilla scanned the room frantically, there was no possible way that freak had followed her all the way here! She lunged for her closet with a sword of ice in her hand and slashed blindly as she opened the door causing Min to gape at her.

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” He howled with laughter as the rod holding up all her clothes fell over in her attack burying her in a mess of garments. “What was the point of that?”

Drucilla fought her way out of the pile of clothes, her face flushed crimson, no one was in her closet. She dropped to the floor and peered under the bed, nothing.

“Okay, I take back the clown comment, there aren’t monsters in your closet or under your bed, chill out.” Min chuckled.

“Shut up.” Drucilla hissed and closed her eyes, casting out her senses searching for an intruder, but she didn’t sense anything which only worried her further, if it was Hisoka he could probably mask his presence as well as her.

“What happened at the exam?” Min asked her curiously.

“N-nothing.” Drucilla blushed.

“Why the hell are you blushing?! Did you meet someone?!” Min asked with a grin.

“I’m not blushing and absolutely no way in hell.” She growled as she snatched up the risqué outfit she’d picked out for the night and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. “I’m going to get ready, please show yourself out when you’re done raiding the fridge.”

“Dru, please be careful.” Min begged her, halting her in the doorway.

“I’m always careful.”

“Bet you couldn’t say that with a straight face.” Min laughed dryly, “Seriously, you mean a lot to me, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Drucilla turned to her friend with a smile. Her smile fell at the desolate look on his face. “I’ll be careful. So, don’t look so pitiful.” She stepped forward and gave him a quick hug.

“I love you, Dru.” Min held her tightly for a moment, but released her once she started to resist.

“I love you too, now go eat my food, and get out.” She waved him off before retreating to her bathroom. A shiver rolled down her spine as she stepped into her spacious bathroom. After a quick scan of the bathroom, she didn’t sense anything amiss, but she still felt like she was being watched.

Slowly she peeled off her clothes and stepped into her open shower. She turned on the water and smiled as it fell from several spouts installed in her ceiling. The cool water washed over her, cleansing her of her worried thoughts. Ever since she’d awoken her Nen, she’d become sensitive to heat, she didn’t like hot showers and found that if she were stuck somewhere hot for too long she became seriously ill.

After a relaxing shower, she slipped into the tight metallic black shorts that looked like they were painted onto her skin and shimmied into a sparkly silver top that hung low on her back revealing her entire backside and had a deep drooping neckline that fell to her navel though the material was clingy enough that it stuck to her body. She had to dress to impress, she had to get their attention and earn an invitation to the penthouse party.

Finishing off her outfit with a pair of deadly black heels, she turned to the large vanity and floor to ceiling mirror. Styling her hair in a sultry up do and applying a minimal amount of makeup to give her a fresh dewy look that made her appear far more innocent than her attire suggested. She inspected herself in the mirror for a moment and paused, she looked a lot like her mother, which was somewhat flattering as she’d always thought her mother to be beautiful, but her eyes and her skin tone were definitely not her mothers. She’d never met her father and her mother never spoke of him so she wasn’t sure she had a father.

“Mom.” She breathed softly as she looked away from the mirror, “It’s finally happening. I’m a hunter now, just like you were. I’m going to make those bastards pay for what they did to our home, for what they did to me and most of all for what they did to you.”

Drucilla left the bathroom and stepped into her room hurling a blade of ice at the standing black cabinet piercing the picture of her target right between the eyes. She smiled softly before heading for the door. Min was long gone and she knew he wouldn’t try to tail her or help, he’d respect her wishes even if he didn’t want to.

The entire way to the casino she felt like someone was watching her but couldn’t sense any presence and it set her nerves on edge. When she reached the casino, the bouncer eyed her up and down and Drucilla resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she saw him thinking of some excuse to frisk her.

“Want to make sure I’m not hiding anything?” She winked and smirked as his face turned scarlet and he fell away from her with a nervous laugh before waving her inside.

She headed to the bar and in a matter of seconds the bartender was bringing her drinks from other patrons wanting to buy her a beverage. Accepting one fruity drink with a coy smile to the group of fraternity boys who’d bought it for her, she leaned seductively against the counter in perfect view of one of the camera’s knowing exactly how he operated, having been his victim when she was much younger. He’d always had sick tastes, he liked young girls, because they couldn’t fight back.

In a matter of minutes a large security guard with a plethora of, what she assumed were supposed to be menacing, face tattoos approached her and bowed his head low so he could speak to her quietly, “Your presence is requested in the VIP lounge in the penthouse. It pays handsomely if you decide to go.” That’s what they said to lure girls in at the casino, they’d go to a fun party with the promise of big riches and only be expected to kiss a few dirty old men and then at some point in the night they’d be drugged and wake up in hell.

“Sure.” She smiled sweetly and accepted the arm he offered her. He was quite sweet, and for a moment she almost felt sorry for what she was going to do to him, but remembered it was his job to lure in innocents, he was just as guilty.

Once they made it to the private VIP elevator and he pressed the button for the penthouse, she concentrated her aura into the palm of her hand forming a thin sharp blade of ice. She doubled over pretending she had a stomachache and the moment he bent down to see if she was okay, she spun and stabbed the blade into his eye socket, popping his eye out with ease before slitting his throat with her blade to silence his screams. She held the squishy eye between her fingers and smiled as excitement and bloodlust burned through her.

The elevator doors opened with a faint ding and she smiled as she saw four security guards standing outside the penthouse door. They looked her up and down not noticing their fallen comrade at first, but when their gaze fell on the blood pooling around her feet and the body of their comrade they drew their firearms. Before they could call out a warning to the monsters within the penthouse suite, Drucilla launched herself at them, her blade molding into a scythe as she flitted forward.

She beheaded all four in a single swing and held back a giggle as their heads went rolling across the floor, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

Her gaze was drawn to the retinal scanner on the wall, she held up the eye she’d removed and frowned when she realized it was declined, the retriever didn’t have access. Annoyed, she snatched up one of the heads not remembering which head had gone to which body or who was higher up on the security chain. The first head was a no go. The second head was a winner.

Giddy with excitement, she stepped into the room, her hands covered in blood and a wicked smile twisting onto her painted lips. Everyone in the room fell silent as she stood in the doorway with blood oozing to the floor, dripping from her fingertips. “Am I late for the party?”

A few girls, innocents who had no idea what they’d gotten themselves into, screamed as they saw the headless bodies lying at her feet behind her in the hallway. The few influential men in the room shifted uneasily and motioned for their security to take the girl out. Drucilla smiled, as she surveyed the room, with the ten security guards and the other despicable men from the underworld, she had a total of thirty-five targets, not including her main target.

“Sorry boys, I’m not here to play with you.” Drucilla smiled as nearly a hundred tiny needles of ice formed in the air in front of her. With a wave of her hand the needles flew with a deadly accuracy piercing through the skulls and throats of every last man, save for her target.

The girls in the room screamed as all the men fell dead to the floor in an instant. Her target’s cold grey eyes widened in horror as he realized his fate.

Drucilla turned to address the girls, “Leave, no one will stop you.” She stepped further into the room out of the doorway giving them room to escape and smiled as they all scrambled out of the room, huddling together, helping anyone who wasn’t stable enough to go on their own. Her dark green eyes swept over the overweight man in the suit sitting on a large white sofa. “Thought you liked them younger than that.”

“W-who are you?” He nearly pissed himself.

“Don’t you remember?” Drucilla smiled as she stalked toward him. “When I was eight years old, you sent men to capture the women and children of my village. When you inspected your goods, you said you wanted to keep me for yourself.” A wicked jagged dagger formed in her hands.

His mind raced as he tried to think back, tried to remember, but there were so many girls, he almost always took one from every shipment. As he was desperately trying to think of a way out he spotted a man leaning in the doorway. From the look in his bright golden amber eyes, he looked pleased by the carnage, his gaze was glued on the young woman. He looked strong.

“I-I don’t know who you are but if you kill this woman, I will pay you any amount, no amount is too high.” He begged the crimson haired man.

Drucilla spun around at his words and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she spotted Hisoka leaning in the doorway sporting another harlequin style outfit in black and red. His lethal gaze was upon her. She instinctively took a step back as she was suddenly overwhelmed by his bloodlust. “Hisoka-san! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh, Cilla-chan.” He moaned, “You’ve gone and gotten me all riled up. Let’s play.”

Drucilla sensed movement behind her and turned back to her target, he was getting desperate now that he realized the harlequin man wasn’t going to help him. Her gaze fell on a small pistol in the fat man’s hands and she couldn’t help but smirk, “That’s not going to help you.”

He fired the gun and watched in horror as a giant icicle shot from the floor at the young woman’s feet freezing the bullet in place. “What the hell kind of demon are you?”

She sensed Hisoka approaching her from behind and swore under her breath. This was by far the worst thing that could have happened. Drucilla lunged forward and plunged her dagger into the overweight man’s chest and dragged the blade down to his groin causing his insides to spill onto the white couch and the floor at her feet.

“Damn it, Hisoka-san!” She spun around in time to deflect the playing card aimed straight for her heart. “What is your problem?!”

He lunged for her and she attempted to flit away from him, but he was faster. She screamed as he appeared before her and caught her in his arms.

“LET ME GO!” She demanded as his grip on her tightened. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she suddenly cursed her choice in apparel as she could feel the warmth of his body heat seeping through his clothing as her body was perfectly molded to his. “H-Hisoka-san!” She gasped as his hand caught her by the chin and tilted her face upward to look him in the eyes.

“We’re going to have so much fun, Cilla-chan.” He smiled eerily before bending forward and capturing her lips in a sultry needy kiss that stole her breath away and made her heart swell.

A soft sigh of contentment escaped her and her head felt dizzy as she fell into his kiss. She clung to him to keep herself upright as she melted into him, kissing him back with fire. They stood in blissful sin for a long moment, surrounded by a sea of corpses, before breaking the kiss, leaving them both panting.

Hisoka released her from his hold, thinking she’d want to flee and chuckled as she swayed unsteadily and clung to his shirt front for support. He chuckled and swept her into his arms. They made it to the bloody elevator and rode down in silence. Once they reached the alley from the employee exit, he turned his lethal gaze to the petite, blushing girl in his arms.

“What’s the nature of your relationship with Min?” He asked her after a moment.

“Were you in my apartment?!” She panicked before a mortifying thought crossed her mind, “Did you watch me shower?”

Hisoka smiled mischievously and licked his lips, “I had no choice, if I left my hiding spot you’d have found me.”

“PERVERT!” Drucilla slapped him across the face with an enraged shriek leaving an icy handprint across his cheek.

A moan escaped him and he shivered with glee, “Play with me, Cilla-chan.”

“Something is severely wrong with you.” She growled.

“About Min?” Hisoka chimed with a creepy smile.

“I don’t see how that’s any concern of yours.” Drucilla shoved out of his hold and stomped in the direction of her apartment building, “Please stop stalking me.” A terrified squeak escaped her as Hisoka caught up to her in the blink of an eyes and tossed her over his shoulder. “Put me down!” She punched him in the back with all her might only to stare at him in awe as he didn’t seem the least bit inconvenienced or bothered by her punch. Just how strong was he?


	9. Chapter 9

Drucilla clung to the side of the cherry blossom patterned room divider and peered around the edge, scarlet faced. Just what was it she had done in her life to deserve this? Hisoka had decided he wasn’t leaving her alone and was currently sleeping on her sofa, without a shirt and only a blanket draped over his lower half. He was ripped! Her eyes traced every inch of his revealed flesh, over each sculpted muscle. She jumped as he opened one eye and a sly smile twisted onto his lips as he met her gaze.

“Morning, Cilla-chan. Want to join me?” He smiled sleepily.

“N-No! P-Put some d-damn clothes on, pervert!” She squeaked and fell away from the room divider and back into her bedroom.

“There’s more room in here.” He chimed in her ear as he appeared behind her causing her to fall away from him with a panicked scream, only to go tumbling onto the bed as she lost her balance.

“D-Don’t do that!” She squeaked as she turned to face him only to slap her hands over her eyes to keep herself from staring at his perfectly sculpted torso. Why was he naked?! “PUT CLOTHES ON!” The temperature in the room began to steadily decline.

“Is this better?” Hisoka’s voice sounded far too happy, he had done something that was going to mortify her, she could tell.

She chanced a glance and let out a panicked yelp, he was still naked, but now holding Spike, her fake cactus in front of him to cover himself. “NO! DON’T DO WEIRD THINGS TO SPIKE!” Drucilla buried her face under her pillow to hide her embarrassment. “Why the hell are you staying at my apartment anyway? There are literally hundreds of hotels, everywhere.”

“That wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” Hisoka snickered and Drucilla chanced a glance in his direction and felt her breathing start to return to normal and her heartbeat begin to slow to a much more normal pace. He was still shirtless but at least he’d put pants on.

“I have things to do, can you leave soon?” She sighed as she rolled to the edge of her bed and sat up with a slow stretch.

Her apartment door opened and she cringed as she heard Min call out to her, “Dru! You better be alive-.” He cut off with a cough as Hisoka appeared before him and caught him by the neck.

Drucilla sprinted for the door, “Hisoka-san! Let him go!” She snarled and lunged for him, but Hisoka caught her by the neck and had her off the ground in a second. It wasn’t even a challenge for him he did it as easily as if he were fighting a child.

“Cilla-chan, I don’t think your apartment is very secure.” Hisoka smiled.

Drucilla grabbed Hisoka’s wrist and sent her aura through him causing him to release his hold on them both. Min doubled over in a coughing fit as he struggled to regulate his breathing and Drucilla easily kicked Hisoka out into the hallway as he was momentarily stunned by her aura. She knew it probably hurt like hell, she’d temporarily froze all of his internal organs, his blood was pumping like slush and his entire central nervous system was in a state of hypothermic shock.

“Hisoka-san.” She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him as he managed to regain his composure and control of his basic motor function, “I’m only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully.” The air around her practically crackled as thousands of miniscule ice crystals formed in the air around her, “If you ever lay a hand on my friend again, I will kill you.”

“Hm?” Hisoka grinned, “Is that all it takes to get you serious, Cilla-chan?” He smiled wickedly as he took a step toward the apartment.

“So, is the hot shirtless psycho your new boyfriend?” Min asked curiously popping up behind Drucilla, “Not that I’m questioning your tastes or anything Dru, but how serious is this relationship? I’m thinking we need ground rules.”

Drucilla’s face turned scarlet and she turned and swatted at Min with a series of frantic angry squeaks, “Shut up! We are NOT anything.”

Hisoka relaxed after a moment, he didn’t know why, but he’d been angry at how close the two had seemed. Though his concerns seemed to fade once he realized the younger male’s sexual orientation. “Hm? I thought you were my plaything.” He smiled causing Drucilla to blush.

“Don’t say that!” Drucilla snapped, “I never agreed to anything and I refuse to take part in any of your perversion.” She turned on her heel and stormed into her apartment.

Min smiled as he watched the petite girl walk off haughtily before turning to the ripped man lingering in the doorway, “She likes you.” He chuckled before extending his hand to the terrifying man, “I’m Min, gay best friend.”

Hisoka chuckled at this, the young man was quite possibly one of the weakest people he’d ever come across, “Hisoka.” He accepted his hand and gave it a quick shake before throwing Min a curious look, “How can you tell?”

Min pursed his lips and thought for a long moment, “You’re a man, you’re in her apartment, you’re still breathing and you appear to be very much intact.” He winked before heading to the kitchen. “Dru, what’s for breakfast?! And is tall dark and psycho joining us?

“Whatever it is, you’re making it your own damn self.” Drucilla grumbled as she stumbled out of the bathroom no longer wearing her cute cactus pajamas and now wearing a pair of tight fitted black pants and a simple grey tank top. “I have things to do.” She grumbled as she went to the black cabinet in her room and threw open the doors, ignoring Min’s other comment.

Hisoka looked to her curiously as she put a red x over the picture of the man she’d killed the night before. She pulled her long ebony hair up before securing it in a messy bun atop her head.

“Eh?” Min pondered as he watched her hunt for a pair of shoes, “Another one? You don’t have to rush things, Dru. You’re going to burn yourself out, at least rest for a day or two.”

“I don’t have time to rest.” Drucilla glowered, “I want them all dead.”

“And I support that, but the freaky ice thing takes a lot out of you and I’m sure you used it quite a bit last night.” Min pointed as he folded his arms across his chest frowning at her as she ignored him and slipped into a pair of black sneakers. Knowing how to get her attention he turned to Hisoka with a sly smile, “Speaking of the Ice Queen, how was it last night, I’ve always been curious what it’s like sleeping with a human popsicle?”

“We didn’t sleep together!” Drucilla snapped red faced.

“Such a pity too, you’re so cute when you sleep, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka smiled innocently.

“Don’t creep on me when I’m sleeping.” Drucilla grumbled as she headed for the door, “Don’t forget to lock up.” She waved to Min, “I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Dru!” Min yelled after her and scrambled to catch up to her determined strides, but she had already disappeared down the stairwell. He cast a glance to the intimidating crimson haired man, “You going after her?”

Hisoka smiled and held up his hand with a pristine hunter’s license poised between his middle and index finger, “I don’t think she’ll get too far without this.”

“I like you.” Min grinned and popped into the kitchen, relaxing knowing Dru couldn’t leave the country without her hunter’s license. “Pancakes?”

Hisoka shrugged and took a seat on the sofa and began shuffling through a deck of playing cards as he waited for Cilla to return. Min sighed and set to work preparing breakfast. He had a feeling tall, dark and psycho wanted to know more about Dru, but thought prying was beneath him, though apparently stalking was okay in his book. He had an interesting moral code.

Min talked as he cooked, talked about how he’d met Dru and she had been saving his ass ever since. He talked about Dru’s deep rooted hatred for the criminal underworld and human trafficking and spilled about her past, once he started talking it was hard for him to stop. Hisoka listened intently, he was no longer surprised that her Nen had manifested itself into ice.

The temperature in the apartment plummeted and Min yelped from the kitchen as the stove top suddenly froze, “Oh, come on Dru! Don’t ruin breakfast!” He grumbled as he tried to save the pancakes from her freaky ice ability.

“Hisoka! Give me back my damn license!” Drucilla snarled as she stormed into the apartment. She came to a screeching halt in front of him and extended her hand, “Now.”

“I have a proposition for you, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka smiled slyly.

“I don’t want to hear it, just give me my license and go away.” She growled.

Hisoka lazily stretched to his feet and smiled as he caught her gaze lingering on his bare chest, “Come someplace fun with me and fight me once, seriously, and I’ll help you accomplish your goal.” He grinned.

Drucilla stared at him in awe for a moment, “My goal?” She questioned him wondering if he had any idea what that was.

“Mhm.” His smile was too bright, “I’ll help you kill everyone on your list and any more that pop up along the way.”

Drucilla pondered his offer for a moment, “Hisoka-san, do you have any idea how many people are on my list?”

He shrugged and a chill ran down her spine as he suddenly turned serious, “It makes no difference to me if it’s a hundred or a hundred thousand. Fight me seriously and win or lose I’ll help you.”

“Why exactly do I have to go somewhere with you to accomplish this, why can’t we go fight at a gym, park or an alley, here?” She pondered.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled.

“You realize it could take years to kill everyone on my list.” She frowned.

Hisoka shrugged. “More time to spend with my precious, Cilla-chan.”

Her heart skipped a beat at this, “I’m not sure I want to be stuck with you for that long.” She attempted to sound cool, but her voice cracked and she shot Min a glare as she saw him grinning in the kitchen like a fool. Of course, he could read her like a book.

Hisoka merely smiled smugly already knowing she would agree, her hatred was so deep rooted she would do anything to see them all dead.

Drucilla groaned, “Deal.” She extended her hand to him to seal the deal.

Hisoka beamed and caught her in his arms, capturing her lips in a sinful kiss that instantly made her weak at the knees. Min choked in the kitchen as he gaped at the homicidal pair locked in a very hot kiss. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Dru melt into the deranged man’s embrace. She rarely got to act like a girl, she was always too focused on revenge and protecting the weak and innocent that she always had on a cool mask of indifference. It was nice to see her let go of everything and sigh dreamily.

“Get a room, you two.” Min pretended to gag, causing the pair to break apart.

“This is MY room, you two are officially squatting.” Drucilla snapped at Min before turning to Hisoka with a blush in her cheeks, “What the hell was that?”

“Sealed with a kiss.” Hisoka smiled innocently causing Drucilla to roll her eyes.

“How long are we going to be gone?” She sighed as she disentangled herself from him and made her way to her room to throw a few things together.

“That depends on you, Cilla-chan.” Hisoka chimed.

“So, ten minutes?” She turned to him with her hands on her hips, not liking how secretive he was being.

Hisoka chuckled, “Could be days, weeks, even months.”

“What?!” Drucilla growled, “I can’t waste that much time-.” She cut off with a squeak as he pressed a long slender finger to her lips, cutting off her protests.

“There will always be plenty of lowlifes to kill, when one dies five more appear to take their place.” He pat her on the head.

Drucilla grumbled something semi-coherent at him in defiance before reluctantly throwing a few garments in a small black backpack. When she returned to the kitchen she was somewhat depressed to find Hisoka had put a shirt on. She held her hand out as she stopped next to him.

“Give me my license, back.”

Hisoka threw her a coy smile, “I think I’ll hang on to it.”

“Hisoka!” Drucilla glowered and attempted to tackle him, but found herself easily swept off her feet, subdued and tossed over his shoulder in the blink of an eye. How exactly did he think she’d ever stand a chance against him in a fight?

Min chuckled as he watched the pair of them, “You two are going to make beautiful homicidal babies one day.”

“Shut up!” Drucilla snarled causing Hisoka to laugh.

“That could be fun, Cilla-chan.” He teased her.

“Not another word out of either of you.” Drucilla huffed as her face turned scarlet.

Hisoka lugged her all the way to the airship over his shoulder not seeming the least bit hindered by her struggle. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
